Precious Stones
by Hermione Starise
Summary: Hermione has not seen or heard from Ron or Harry in over five years. She doesn't want to either, she feels betrayed and abandoned. When they are forced to work together over the Gem Murders case, can the past be forgotton? Or will it come back to haunt th
1. Chapter One: Investigative Auror

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers, not me! *  
  
Precious Stones By Hermione Starise  
  
* Chapter One: Investigative Auror * AN- Ok. Turning my hand to a mystery, well not exactly mystery more adventure but starts out like a mystery. Hmmm. Well here goes. * She had seen many murder scenes. Everyone hit her like the last- the sense of loss, the overwhelming sense of evil. How was it that a human could take a life of another? Willingly?  
  
Perhaps it was past experiences that lead Hermione to think this way. Her hands were by no means free from the lasting stain of human blood but those people's lives she had taken, had left her no choice. They had worked for Voldemort. They would have killed her and many others like her: not to mention the countless harmless, defenceless muggles!  
  
Murder scenes: she hated it and yet solving their mysteries where what she was best at. Investigative Auror: that's the title they gave her. She didn't just deal with the dark wizards, track them down. She solved the mysteries. She had the brain for it, of that there was no doubt and usually the mysteries were solved and the bad guys locked up. Yet even she did not know anything and the murder scene before her made no sense.  
  
She stood in an unused shop in Diagon Alley. It was bare and dusty, the old shop counter looking as if it hadn't been used for years. A magical red line of light indicated where the body had been found.  
  
The victim had been a young girl. Sixteen but obviously not attending Hogwarts. From the magical image of her that forensics had been able to draw up she had been very beautiful. With the loveliest long flaxen hair that Hermione had ever seen, a perfect creamy complexion, perfect cheekbones and stunningly bright sapphire eyes.  
  
The loss! Dealing with such a young victim was rare for Hermione. Most kids where at Hogwarts, this girl should have been there: safe! Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes but wiped them away furiously. She was a professional and had to think professionally: no personal ties.  
  
So who was this girl? She had worn a silver locket around her neck. A more beautiful trinket Hermione had never seen: it had been engraved with complex Celtic patterns at the centre was an encrusted a dazzling sapphire. On the back, the word- Sapphire. So, reasonably- with the stone in the locket and the girls stunning eyes: Hermione deduced that the girl's name was Sapphire. Unfortunately there had been no photos in the locket, now forensics where examining for trace of enchantment: however so for they had found nothing.  
  
Indeed they had found nothing, anywhere. And post mortem hadn't been much help either. They couldn't tell her what curse had killed Sapphire or what poison. The body was unmarked, both physically and magically so what had caused an apparently healthy girl just to drop down dead?  
  
Forensics had told her that there was a weird magical trace in the air. A faint one but they were good enough to be able to trace its source and what it was but in Sapphire's case they couldn't.  
  
Worst of all was that no-one knew Sapphire. Her story had covered the pages of the Daily Prophet; an international appeal had been started for information on her. Yet no-one had stepped forward, she must have had relatives, friends, someone must have known who she was! Surely!  
  
Hermione stepped out of the dusty old shop in frustration. The dazzling sunshine hit her immediately and she squinted her eyes against it. Unable to concentrate: she was tired but determined. She felt that Sapphire must not remain a mystery despite a desperate lack of clues.  
  
Wearily she apparated back to headquarters and collapsed onto a chair in her office.  
  
The auror league was split into three sections: Field Auror Department, Patrol Auror Department and Investigative Auror Department.  
  
Field Aurors where considered to have the most dangerous jobs. They spent their time tracking down dark wizards. They were always off on some adventure. A hectic life, no time for nothing but their missions.  
  
Hermione hated their ideals. Mostly because she had lost her best friends to them. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had long ago cast themselves into the endless adventures that the Field Auror's embarked on. She had seen nor heard anything of them for five years, not since the end of the summer after they had graduated from Hogwarts. When they had gone to train to be field aurors, and her to be an investigative auror.  
  
Maybe it was her bitterness at being abandoned by them, after all they had been through in the defeat of Voldemort or maybe it was because she believed that people should have at least some personal life, but she absolutely despised the idea of Field Aurors.  
  
The patrol officers where very much like muggle police men, withholding the laws of the magical community. Hermione liked their simple attitude to it, get the bad guy then go home. She often worked closely with them, in tracking down criminals, arrests and the sort.  
  
Her thoughts of poor Sapphire merged with thoughts of one-time friends and she was almost in too deep a reverie to hear the knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" She called, becoming alert.  
  
Remus Lupin, head of the Investigative Auror Department entered, looking tired and weary.  
  
"Dear me, Hermione, you really have hit a nasty case this time haven't you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," She sighed, "It doesn't work. Any way that I look at it, it just doesn't make sense."  
  
Remus, although getting older, was a handsome man. His distinguished features making him stand out. His werewolf affliction was perhaps the only thing that stood in between him and women.  
  
He looked at his watch and tutted at her, "You should have been home hours ago!" He said.  
  
"I know, I know." She replied wearily, "I just know there's something. There has to be something, some small clue. I feel like its staring me in the face and I just can't see it!"  
  
"Maybe that's so," Remus said, "But you won't solve anything by working yourself to death. Go home get some sleep!"  
  
"It's only noon!" She said protested.  
  
"Yes and you've been working all night! Now, go home, rest then how about meeting me, Sirius and Bella in the Three Broomsticks tonight?"  
  
"Sounds great but I'm going to the Weasley's." She said apologetically.  
  
"Great! Just as long as you're not at work!" He said chuckling.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Go on then!" He said, forcing her onto her feet and handing her cloak.  
  
She took the violet garment, with the Investigative Auror crest emblazoned on it. The crest was a particularly nice one, a golden question mark to symbolize mystery with a wand lying diagonally across it; both symbols were encircled in a complex, beautiful Celtic pattern. Hermione was oddly fond of it.  
  
*  
  
Hours later, Hermione arrived at the Weasley's. As always Molly Weasley made a fuss over her on the doorstep.  
  
"Overworked! Too thin, really Hermione you need to look after yourself!" Molly said, after giving the girl a fierce hug.  
  
"Mum!" Ginny Weasley protested, "Hermione comes here for peace and quiet! Not to be squeezed to death by you!"  
  
"So stop nagging Mum and let the girl in." Fred Weasley said with an impish grin.  
  
"Oh yes, of course how silly of me!" Molly said, "Do come in dear, dinners nearly ready!"  
  
Arthur Weasley looked up from his paper when she came in. He smiled, sadly, "Hermione my dear," He said, "Come and tell an old man what is going on in the world."  
  
Hermione laughed, "You're not old by any means," she said.  
  
"No? But I feel it! War veteran and all." He said.  
  
Hermione knew this routine. He went through it all the time, Arthur Weasley was a strong man but the war had taken it out of him. He was happiest with his family, and although he still worked, he was more suited to a quiet life now. The adventurous Arthur Weasley had long gone.  
  
As always she went to sit on the foot stool next to his chair, and began to tell him about her weeks work, the people she knew and the things she'd done.  
  
"And what about this Sapphire girl?" He asked her, indicating to the large picture of the dead girl on the front of his Daily Prophet.  
  
"Nothing, no clues nothing," She said, answering the question she had dreaded as simply as possible.  
  
Arthur obviously saw her reluctance to say anything on her face and questioned her no more.  
  
"Dinner!" Ginny said coming in from the kitchen.  
  
Hermione soon relaxed as she slipped into the easy atmosphere of Dinner at the Burrow. The special thing about the Burrow was that here she was accepted, treated as an equal. Unlike at work where many thought her inadequate for being so young, and some even fro being female.  
  
She felt happy as she listened to the general chit-chat and listened with great interest as they filled her in on Tanith, Charlie's wife in Romania who was expecting a baby.  
  
"Anytime now!" Mrs Weasley was saying excitedly.  
  
"Molly and I are going over there on the day after tomorrow, she's so excited! The first grandchild and all." Arthur said, his eyes twinkling proudly.  
  
Hermione smiled. Indeed their first grandchild.  
  
She looked at them, family in all but name and smiled. She'd moved on from that. That time of her life was forgotten. Molly and Arthur, smiling and happy. Fred and George contented and successful with their joke shop in Diagon Alley. Percy and his new wife Penny both blissful. She was so unlike them all. They didn't seem to cling to the past as she did.  
  
Ginny, perhaps was the only one who she could relate with in this way. Ginny who still missed Harry, who, whilst trying to get on with her life would never quite forget how he had hurt her. As a brilliant reporter fro the Daily Prophet Ginny was happy enough, with a string of boyfriends but no real commitment and friends that she could rely on. Some people would say that was what a woman as young and beautiful as she was should be like. Unattached.  
  
Hermione wasn't so sure that this was best for Ginny. Or for herself for that matter.  
  
"So what are they thinking of calling the baby?" Penny asked.  
  
"Well," Molly answered, "Daniel for a boy, or so I'm told after my father, and Rhiannon for a girl after Tanith's grandmother."  
  
Hermione lapsed in the atmosphere enjoying being able to just watch for a change. Not to have to investigate or solve puzzles. It was quite simple, Daniel for a boy, Rhiannon for a girl. Not much to take in.  
  
The family was strong but so many awful things had happened to them.  
  
Bill Weasley has died in a fight against Voldemort himself, trying to hold him back. Trying to stop him from getting at Harry. Hermione remembered being in the hiding place with Harry and Ron, when Bill's agonised scream told them that he was dead and Voldemort was coming.  
  
Then Ron and Harry deepened the wound by taking up the profession of Field Aurors, one which rarely allowed them to come home and made it dangerous for them to do so. Ron and Harry should have been here and Hermione was certain that each person around the table felt betrayed at their absence.  
  
"Hermione would you pass me the gravy?" Ginny said braking Hermione's silent reverie.  
  
"Oh yes, here you go."  
  
*  
  
The next morning Hermione arrived in work with a clear head, ready to tackle the mystery of Sapphire. No puzzle could stop her!  
  
As soon as she apparated outside the IAH building (Investigative Auror's Headquarters) however, she was struck down by a young Coli Creevy racing towards her.  
  
"Hermione!" He shouted.  
  
"Look, an owl brought this to your desk this morning!" The forensic scientist told her.  
  
He was wearing white gloves, and held a tatty piece of parchment, he held it out so that she could read it.  
  
In minute writing, more muggle style than anything else, it said:  
  
Dear Inspector Granger, Or should I say Miss 'Mione. I don't know, how familiar would you like me to be? I see you've found the nice little mystery I set you with the Sapphire girl. Beautiful wasn't she? Oh dear, look at the time. Must dash, the boys get the next one. It has begun. Yours sincerely Diamond.  
  
Hermione looked at it in shock, what on earth did it all mean?  
  
OOC- Ok. A bit random I know. But it will all come clear eventually. Please review, I crave feedback and as this piece is a little different to what I normally do I could really do with come reviews telling me your thought. Please! 


	2. Chapter Two: In the Field

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers, not me! *  
  
Precious Stones By Hermione Starise  
  
* Chapter Two: In the Field * AN- Here is the second chapter; I had an empty hour or two today so I did this (and Basilisk Dreams no 5). Please R&R! *  
  
He viewed the body with the resigned eyes of one who was used to such scenes. He had seen many a victim struck down for being in the way of a mad dark wizard. He had seen many a person suffer because they were simply in the way when a dark wizard came along.  
  
Ron still felt uneasy about it though, this was not like the usual random killing of a crazed deatheater. Usually the body would be unmarked, killed with the quick thoughtfulness of an advada kadarva. This was different, the body was maimed, the throat cut.  
  
He winced at the sight of blood spread everywhere and felt rather sick. This was not the usual sort of killing he had to deal with.  
  
His partner, Harry was crouched down by the body.  
  
"Here look," Harry said, prizing a silver trinket from the dead boy's hand.  
  
Ron took it and examined it, it was a pocket watch, a muggle device that he had never seen before but read about. Above the clock face was a magnificent emerald encrusted in the silver. On the back was engraved the word: Emerald.  
  
"Emerald," Ron said thoughtfully.  
  
Harry fiddled with the image finder and eventually got it to emit a picture of what the boy would have looked like in life.  
  
Handsome but no more than sixteen. Ron felt angry that such a young life should have been ended. Just a kid! He should have been in school! So why wasn't he?  
  
The boy had been tall and muscular (quite an opponent in fight which was obviously what had gone on there). He had had light brown hair cut to the latest fashion and tanned skin. Obviously he had spent a lot of the time in the sun. Most startling where his eyes. Bright emerald green!  
  
"Almost the same colour as Harry's" Ron thought, "Only a little brighter."  
  
"Emerald!" Harry said, staring at the picture.  
  
"Do you think that was his name then?" Ron asked.  
  
"Could be, with the eyes and the engraving on the back of the watch." He replied thoughtfully.  
  
They were standing in an old unused barn in southern France. The boy had probably just gone in thinking it was a place to get away from the heat of the midday sun and discovered it was some evil wizards hiding place.  
  
After doing the test for magic, they discerned that he must have been a wizard, and suddenly it became more complicated. What would a sixteen year old wizard be doing in a dark wizard's hideout when he should have been at Beuxbatons? Had he been in league with the dark wizard and they had simply fought?  
  
It was an unusual case and although Ron hated to think it, more up to the skills of an Investigate Auror. He found their job annoying. They were always considered the cleverest of the three divisions and got all the interesting cases.  
  
They were never in as much danger as he and Harry were as Filed Aurors.  
  
After looking around, they found evidence that there had indeed been someone hiding-out in the barn. Robes had been left and food. Like they left in a hurry. After performing the necessary spells they discovered that dark magic had indeed been used in the past few days.  
  
"I don't know!" Harry said sighing heavily, "Something just doesn't seem right!"  
  
The moment the words left his mouth an angry shout sounded.  
  
"What are you doing here? Get out!" The voice screamed, in a sort of desperate rage Ron knew very well.  
  
Ron swung round and found himself face to face with the dark wizard. Ron almost laughed, he was so pathetic! He was a good head shorter than Ron, a little scrawny scrap of a man. His hair was long and matted, so unclean that the blonde colour of it was barely recognizable. His robes were torn and his eyes were like large saucers on his skinny face. A weak blue colour: full of fright.  
  
They knew him well; he was Manth Prebin, a dealer in illegal potions and leathul curses. Although feeble, he was very clever.  
  
"You killed this boy?" Harry asked.  
  
"What?" Manth asked confused, Ron stepped aside to show him the body.  
  
"No games with us now Manth!" Harry said, "The evidence goes against you."  
  
"I didn't, I've been gone three nights!" The ugly little man spat, fearing only his own safety. Not caring for the young boy who lay dead.  
  
Ron looked at him; it didn't seem likely that this weak little man could have come off better in a fight than the young boy who lay dead.  
  
"I'm afraid, you'll have t come with us," Ron said all the same. They could take no risks. Anyway Manth Prebin was notorious and the world was safer with him locked away. It was not long before Harry and Ron had him under control and ready to transport to the Field Auror Headquarters back in England.  
  
*  
  
A few hours later Ron emerged from the questioning room with a splitting headache. Manth had denied everything, every knowledge of the boy, Emerald and every knowledge of who killed him and when.  
  
It seemed almost certain that Manth had not killed him, but maybe a hired hit man. Had Manth lured Emerald to that old barn? Had he payed someone to lie in wait and kill him?  
  
This was a most unusual form of killing and Ron didn't know quite how to react to it. Murder Inquiry's of such sorts were usually handed over to the Investigative Auror Division but this one concerned Manth, someone who they'd been looking for, for months.  
  
Ron doubted that some doddery old inspector from the Investigative Auror's division would be able to cope with him. No, he was certain that he had the Investigative Auror's leaguer sussed: a load of aging men who were more than ready to retire.  
  
Ron was a Field Auror and they had become somewhat distanced from the other Auror divisions. There was a time, when they League had first been set up that they worked alongside each other, but the war among other things had changed all of that. The Field Auror's were quite estranged.  
  
Ron thoroughly believed that it was the best way to be. The divisions merely got in each others way. As far as he was concerned the only thing connecting them was the word Auror.  
  
He went up to his living space, a little flat within the Field Auror's Headquarters. Harry lived just next door. They didn't have a proper home and they weren't often in the tiny little excuse for a flat as most of their work took them abroad: into the deepest darkest, most dangerous places of the world.  
  
"And I survived it too." Ron thought looking in the mirror, "With only a few scars to show it."  
  
His musings were interrupted by a lot of banging on the door.  
  
"Coming!" Ron shouted.  
  
Kathryn Marsden stood there, looking very angry. Kathryn was a formidable woman in her late forties who was not one to be crossed. She also happened to be Ron's boss.  
  
"Uh Hi Kathy," Ron said sheepishly.  
  
"The 'Emerald case?" Kathryn asked, no, it was more like a statement than a question.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why hasn't it been handed straight over? This is IA work! We shouldn't be pussy footing around with a case that we aren't trained to solve!"  
  
Kathryn had only just taken over the role of Head of Division and was working for changed in the way things were run. One of them being better relations between the divisions. Ron liked her well enough but found himself disagreeing with her ideas.  
  
"But it involved Manth! Ron protested.  
  
"But it's still more to their skills." Kathryn replied.  
  
"I know. But I know Manth of old. I've had dealings with him before. Harry and me are more than able to get past this. At least let us keep the case until we've discovered Manth's involvement. If it gets to complicated we'll hand it over to the IAs"  
  
Kathryn looked doubtful but never the less said, "Ok then, let's see how you get on."  
  
"Thanks," Ron said.  
  
"Slip once mind and it's going over to the IAs!" She warned, her hazel eyes snapping.  
  
"I know, I know. Coffee?" He asked, changing the subject abruptly.  
  
"No thanks," She said, "I'm going to a meeting with the IA division Head and some of his people. More of a social visit really. I'm sure you'd be welcome, and Harry."  
  
"What and mingle with a group of doddery old men? No thanks, I'd rather catch up on my sleep." Ron said.  
  
"Fine," Kathryn replied, "But you may find that your image of IAs to be completely right.  
  
*  
  
"So did you fall asleep last night?" Harry asked Kathryn the next morning, "I really pity you having to socialize with them."  
  
"Was the Head twice your age, and in a wheelchair? That's how I've always imagined him." Ron sniggered.  
  
Kathryn gave them a disapproving look, "Really you two are like a couple of school boys!"  
  
Ron flinched, that was something SHE would have said.  
  
"And as a matter of fact, Remus isn't much older than me. And rather handsome with it!" Kathryn said scathingly.  
  
"Remus?" Harry asked, "Not Remus Lupin, surely?"  
  
"The very same. Do you know him?" Kathryn asked.  
  
"I'll say," Ron replied, "He's only the best Defence against the Dark Arts teacher we ever had at Hogwarts."  
  
"And a close friend of my Dads," Harry added.  
  
Kathryn frowned, "He said that he knew two of my people as boys. He said something about there nearly being a third too."  
  
Ron visibly cringed at that.  
  
"Hermione." Harry stated for him.  
  
"Hermione eh?" Kathryn said, noticing the spasm of pain cross Ron's face and the regret on Harry's, "Spill the beans."  
  
"Well she played a major role in me defeating Voldemort," Harry said slowly," And I mean major, she was one of our best friends back then."  
  
"And something more for you Ron? Am I right?" Kathryn said, interrupting.  
  
Ron nodded, and continued from where Harry had left off.  
  
"In the aftermath of Voldemort's death, a certain slime ball called Draco Malfoy went around trying to get revenge for his master's death, and take over the position of Dark Lord himself."  
  
"I was of course on the top of his list of people to kill." Harry said "So he put one of my trusted friends, Neville Longbottom under the Imperio curse, and told him to poison one of my drinks. It was a deteriorating potion he used. One that would have seen me growing weaker and weaker until I eventually just wasted away. It should have been me. But it wasn't me who drank it, poor Hermione picked up the wrong drink by mistake."  
  
"At first we didn't know what was wrong with her," Ron continued for him, "She just grew weaker and weaker. The doctors just said that it was an after shock of fighting Voldemort, that she was doing it to herself. But that wasn't like her. We knew her, she was a fighter."  
  
"So did you find out what happened?"  
  
"We didn't find out that it was the deteriorating potion until Malfoy decided to stop using Neville, and we burst in on him ready to kill him." Harry said sadly, "Malfoy had done the typical bad guy routine and told Neville everything that he had done. Gloated before the game was over."  
  
Kathryn nodded, she knew the type.  
  
"By then it seemed too late. There was no counter potion but the doctors did what they could. She shouldn't have survived." Harry said.  
  
"She did? I didn't think anyone survived a doze of deteriorating potion," Kathryn said, confused.  
  
"Yes, it was a miracle. Nobody could understand it. How had she survived? The doctors put it down to her being a 'fighter."  
  
"Weird," Kathryn said, spooked.  
  
"By that time, we knew we wanted to be Field Auror's. I think at first Hermione did too. But she was still recovering when the time came for us to go to the academy."  
  
"Too weak." Ron agreed wistfully.  
  
"She wrote to us all the time, saying how much she wished she could be there. Then it changed, as we were about to qualify. She suddenly seemed against the idea and asked us not to join the division. She said friends and family were important and that e shouldn't abandon them, no matter what." Harry said puzzled.  
  
"But we thought protecting the world was more important. We assumed she would follow us into the Division that the trio would remain. But no, I don't know what she chose to do." Ron said, his voice getting angry.  
  
"Maybe she was right," Kathryn said quietly after a moment on tension that seemed to go on forever.  
  
"Maybe she was," Harry agreed.  
  
Ron shook his head, "No, she was clever, I'll give you that but that was stupid of her!"  
  
"I don't know," Kathryn said, "Have you never regretted handing your whole life over to the division?"  
  
"Well yes," Ron said unsurely, "But it's my job, it's what I do best at."  
  
"But you can't afford to love." Kathryn said, "You have to leave all those you care about in the past."  
  
"Is that what you're trying to change?" Harry asked, amazed. It was too dangerous for them to have contact with anyone outside the division.  
  
"I don't know exactly," Kathryn admitted, "But that does seem like the right way to go. Times have calmed down. You know that and it wouldn't hurt. if the right security measures were in place."  
  
Ron and Harry fell silent, neither of them could deny that they did not regret leaving home with no contact at all nor could they deny that they longed to involve those they loved in their life once again. But it would be so dangerous, wouldn't it?  
  
* AN- So what do you think? Was the 'story' bit too boring? Please review and tell me your thoughts. 


	3. Chapter Three: Garnet

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers, not me! *  
  
Precious Stones By Hermione Starise  
  
* Chapter Three: Garnet * AN: Thanks to:  
  
Aurelius Spark: Your encouraging review is greatly appreciated.  
  
sugar high: glad you liked, here's the next chapter you asked for!  
  
Lily Michelle: I'm glad you like my stories! I have printed yours off to read, and I'll leave a review as soon as I get the chance.  
  
The Elfin Child: Glad you liked, I like your madness! Tis a very good thing! Lol  
  
Princess310889: glad you like it, here's the next chapter.  
  
Elfin Princess: I'm glad you liked it! I will write some more Basilisk Dreams soon!  
  
RonsInnerVoice- They will be brought together soon! Erm its R/H- most of my stuff is. Glad you liked it!  
  
Killie: Thanks for pointing out the mistake, I read and reviewed your fic. It was great!  
  
So here goes... *  
  
Hermione stared round at the weary forensics team. They had all worked over night, frantically trying to discover the secrets of the note sent by 'Diamond', who although faceless was now her main suspect.  
  
"You can get nothing from it?" Hermione almost pleaded.  
  
"Sorry Hermione," Collin Creevy, the head of the team said shaking his head; defeated.  
  
Hermione sighed and re-read the note for what seemed like the twentieth time.  
  
"Dear Inspector Granger, Or should I say Miss 'Mione. I don't know how familiar would you like me to be? I see you've found the nice little mystery I set you with the Sapphire girl. Beautiful wasn't she? Oh dear, look at the time. Must dash, the boys get the next one. It has begun. Yours sincerely Diamond. "  
  
"It's a typical crazed murderer's note," Serenity Taylor said, another member of the forensics team said.  
  
"Yes but there's something different in it, what do you suppose it meant by the boys get the next one?" Jarred Brown, the pathologist who had gained an interest in the case after being the one to examine Sapphire's body.  
  
"I think he means there is going to be another murder." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"What?" Collin asked.  
  
"Yes another murder!" Jarred said, "And some boys are going to discover it!"  
  
"Who could that be though?" Peter Wood, another Forensics team member asked.  
  
Hermione didn't answer. She didn't even want to think about that, but she had to, it was her job.  
  
Hermione yawned, "Look," She said, "Go home and get some sleep. Maybe when you look at it with a refreshed mind it'll seem different."  
  
There were mutters of agreement as one by one the forensics team left. Hermione found Colin Creevy hanging behind.  
  
"What is it Colin?" She asked.  
  
"You think it's them in the note don't you?" Colin said, "I could see it in your eyes."  
  
"I have considered it," Hermione admitted.  
  
"But?" Colin asked.  
  
"He can't have known my connection with them." She replied.  
  
"It's more commonly known than you let on," Colin said, "You're in some of the history books too you know!"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Yeah I know."  
  
"Go home, Inspector, you look tired." Colin said, concern filling his eyes.  
  
Hermione scowled at this, it wasn't a normal 'you're tired' it was a remember your illness 'you're tired'. Hermione had blocked out that time in her memory but it was hard to keep it that way when people kept reminding her that it still hung over her.  
  
"I'm fine!" She said, "Goodnight."  
  
"Night Inspector."  
  
*  
  
It was not until the next day: supposedly Hermione's day off when the next body was found. It was Remus who owled her in the morning. He wrote:  
  
Hermione, Another body. Seems connected to the Sapphire case. Could you come to Hogsmeade? I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks. Remus  
  
"So much for my day off." She muttered, dressing quickly. The sky outside was threatening snow so she put on as many layers as she could with immobilising herself.  
  
She found the lovely warm purple investigative auror cloak that she had come to rely on for authority: without it not many people believed the skinny young woman was an Investigative Auror. She pulled the stripy scarf that Mrs Weasley had made her around her neck and pulled the cloak's hood up over her head, shielding her from the wind.  
  
Living in Hogsmeade she didn't bother to apparate- even though the weather looked hostile and set out for the Three Broomsticks.  
  
She arrived just as the first flakes of snow began to drop. Remus was waiting outside.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"Another body." Remus said, shivering, "Found in one of the guest rooms here."  
  
Hermione sighed, sometimes she hated her job.  
  
"Ok, lead me to it."  
  
When they arrived at the murder scene it was swarmed by the white suits of the forensics teams. Jarred the pathologist was crouching over the body.  
  
The picture that hovered above the body was that off a young boy: no more than sixteen. He was small and quite skinny with mousy brown hair, not attractive to look at like Sapphire. His eyes were disturbing; they were a dark red colour. Like two shining garnets.  
  
"Ah Hermione!" He said leaping up.  
  
"What can you tell me?" She asked.  
  
"Not much yet," Jarred replied, "But it seems to be the same as Sapphire."  
  
"So no clues?" Hermione asked moaning.  
  
"Not except this," He said passing her a silver object.  
  
She put on her gloves and took it, when she saw what it was she gasped. It was a beautiful muggle pocket watch, there was a magnificent garnet encrusted on the front. On the back the word: garnet.  
  
"What do you make of that then Hermione?" Remus asked.  
  
"Definitely linked" She said, "I don't know what to think though. Can I speak to Madame Rosmerta?"  
  
"She's downstairs," Collin said, looking up from where he was searching for clues.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Be gentle Hermione," Remus said, "She's pretty shaken up."  
  
"Of course."  
  
*  
  
Hermione smiled kindly at Madame Rosmerta who sat before her, pale faced and shaking.  
  
"So when did this boy, lets call him Garnet, arrive at the pub?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
"He didn't," Madame Rosmerta said, "I haven't seen him before, ever!"  
  
Hermione blanched, "You mean you didn't know he was there, he wasn't a guest?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Could he have been visiting a guest?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No," Madame Rosmerta said with a small sob, "We haven't had any guests for a week or two now. People don't tend to visit Hogsmeade at this time of year, the weathers so bad!"  
  
"Did you see him come into the pub?" Hermione pressed her trying to keep her own voice soft.  
  
"No, I've never seen him before."  
  
"He just appeared there then?"  
  
"Yes, and what's more the room was locked and so was the window."  
  
Hermione gasped and was unable to keep the soft, kind expression on her face as it flooded with confusion and uncertainty.  
  
"Oh you will catch the monster who killed him won't you Inspector? It's just so horrid, that young boy dead like that!"  
  
Hermione sighed, "I certainly hope I will."  
  
*  
  
Hermione retuned home after an exhausting day of investigations and promptly flopped onto the settee. She felt like crying. This case, the cases, the locket, the watch, Sapphire, Garnet. How were they connected and who was this Diamond?  
  
It was all too much.  
  
Lost in her own thoughts she did not at first hear the knocking on her door but her musings were interrupted when the knocking turned to frustrated knocking. Hermione jumped up from the settee where she had been sat and went to the door.  
  
"Ginny!" She said, opening the door to the red-headed woman.  
  
"What happened?" Ginny asked, you were supposed to be having dinner at the Burrow?"  
  
Hermione groaned, she had completely forgotten, "I'm sorry! I should have sent you a note! There was another murder- obviously connected with the Sapphire case so no-one else could go so I had to, I'm so sorry, I've just been so busy." Hermione trailed off.  
  
Ginny smiled, "Never mind. Mum will understand; we were worried that's all. It's not like you to forget."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. But someone needs to have a tight grip on this case." Hermione said.  
  
"And have you? Got a tight grip I mean," Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, as near to tight as I can hope to get with the non-existent evidence."  
  
"You sure? You know Remus would give you time off whenever you wanted." Ginny said, trailing off when she saw the look of frustration that passed over Hermione's face.  
  
"Oh not you as well!" Hermione shouted, angry, "I've had Collin on my case already! I can take care of myself. The illness is gone! I'm as healthy as any of you!"  
  
Ginny bit her lip, "I'm sorry really Hermione, I. well you know.I."  
  
"Worry?"  
  
"Yes," She said lowering her eyes.  
  
"I know you do," Hermione said more softly, "But you've got to let me forget about the illness, I'm happier, healthier than I ever was before!"  
  
Hermione could see Ginny's uncertainty over this point in her eyes, but her friend let the subject drop and began cheerfully talking of a new article she was doing for the Daily Prophet.  
  
*  
  
"Harry! Ron!" Kathryn shouted, from the other side of the Auror's mess hall.  
  
Barely even started their dinner, Harry and Ron unwilling stood up to cross the room.  
  
"There's been another murder, and seems awfully like the Emerald case you found the other day!" Kathryn said.  
  
Ron felt suddenly very sick, "But how?" He asked.  
  
"Never mind that!" Kathy snapped, "I know you're not going to like this but a contact has told me the IAs have two similar cases on their hands and well it's about time you teamed up with the Inspector on this case."  
  
Ron shook his head, "I can't do that! They are all such snobs! Old and doddery- get paid far too much for what they do and care nothing about the people they are working with!"  
  
"I'm sorry I've got to make you do this- but if you pool your knowledge you might get a lead. I've contacted Remus and he says that you can meet her tomorrow morning in the IA headquarters meeting."  
  
Her?" Harry asked.  
  
Kathy suddenly looked very sheepish, "That's the other thing," She said, "This inspector is not doddery, old or a snob- she. well."  
  
"Spit it out!" Ron demanded.  
  
"Her name, well her name is. Hermione Granger." *  
  
AN- Phew! Finished at last! Please review- I crave feed-back! 


	4. Chapter Four: Reunited

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers, not me. * Precious Stones By Hermione Starise * Chapter 4: Reunited *  
  
Ron yawned as he and Harry prepared to apparate. He knew he must look a state- he'd hardly slept worrying about the task ahead of them. He almost hated Kathy for sending him. Yet he knew this was unfair- it wasn't her fault that the murders had taken place and it wasn't her fault that he had fallen out with Hermione.  
  
At first he hadn't been able to get his head round the idea of her being an Investigative Auror- part of the division he had despised so. Then, when he thought about it, it did make sense. She had the brains for such a job, she was cunning enough to catch killers, dark wizards and what other criminals crossed her path. That was why she should have been a Field Auror. That was why he couldn't forgive her.  
  
Beside him, Harry was also grim and unusually quiet. There was a difficult day ahead of them.  
  
*  
  
In his office, Remus Lupin was tearing his hair out; in frustration, worry and guilt. It was only five minutes before the Field Aurors, whom he knew to be Harry and Ron would arrive. It was only five minutes before Hermione was due to start work.  
  
He had tried to find her- she was nowhere in the building. Strange for her considering that she was always early for work. Where was she?  
  
He hadn't warned her. He'd been working overnight- meaning ever since talking to Kathy to warn the girl. He had forgotten, been caught up in his work and now that he did remember it was too late.  
  
*  
  
Ron found himself staring up at the cold grey Investigative Auror Headquarters' building. There was grandeur and an air of almost regal purpose to it that Ron found hard to bear. How could Hermione- the girl he had once loved so much lower herself to the pompous coming and goings of a division that had long since worn out its usefulness? Had that disease broken her mind?  
  
Snow fell lightly; numbing Ron's face and making him shiver.  
  
"Come on," Harry said, solemnly.  
  
"Here goes," Ron added.  
  
The walked into what seemed to be the main reception. It was a bustle of activity- more so than Ron had expected. It was a grand hallway but the people in it seemed to be very down to earth. Some gave Harry and Ron mistrusting looks. They where dressed in the green cloaks of Field Aurors, their hoods pulled up over their heads.  
  
They suddenly came face to face with an almost frantic Remus Lupin. He was dressed in the sliver cloak that indicated he was the Head of the Division. His dark hair was even more streaked with grey than the last time they had seen him but there was a light in his eyes that told Ron he was healthier than ever. He seemed worried about something but despite this he grinned broadly when he saw them.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" He said, "It's so good to see you! However desperate the situation is."  
  
"It's great to see you too Professor." Harry said.  
  
Remus laughed, "No please Harry you know it's just Remus now. Long past are my days as a Hogwarts Professor."  
  
"Remus!" Someone shouted, "It's a disaster! It happened just this morning."  
  
The speaker trailed off as Ron spun round to face her.  
  
She was not Ron had expected her to be. He had expected her to be pale and thin, weak and sickly. He had expected sallow skin and haunted eyes. He had expected a woman who had never really recovered from a disease that should have killed her.  
  
Instead what stood before him was a blooming young woman probably healthier than he was. Hermione Granger stood before him as she had once been and yet something more. He looked in amazement at her. She was tallish yet shorter than him; she had a slender, shapely form and lightly tanned skin. Her wild but shiny chestnut curls where tied back haphazardly and snow flakes had settled amongst them as she had just came in from the cold. She wore a violet cloak of Investigative Aurors over similarly coloured robes, around her neck was what Ron knew to be on of his mother's creations: a many coloured scarf.  
  
Her large round amber eyes fixed upon him and became unreadable; Ron realised that she had not expected to see Harry and him. Did she not know they were expected to work together?  
  
Her delicate eyebrows knotted together in confusion and her face became drained of the healthy blush that it had possessed a moment before she had realised who stood before her.  
  
"Remus?" She asked, he voice shaky.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione," He said somewhat sheepishly, "I've been trying to warn you."  
  
Her countenance quickly changed- her confusion melted, replaced by anger but it was not at Remus who had failed to warn her but at Ron and Harry.  
  
"What right have you two turning up here?" She asked, "Not a word from you in years and you come in here one morning when I've another crisis on my hands!"  
  
"Hermione," Remus said crossing to her and laying a hand on her shoulder, "They are here to help us, you with the Sapphire and Garnet case."  
  
"What?" "They have had two similar cases; a boy murdered brutally whom they believe to have been called Emerald because of a pocket watch he carried and the other a girl the believed to be called Ruby because of a locket that she carried."  
  
Hermione gasped, "Like Sapphire and Garnet?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh but Remus!" She exclaimed, "There's been another!"  
  
*  
  
It was not the same. Working with Harry and Ron would never be as it had been in Hogwarts. She tried to be friendly but it was so hard to be and knew that she must appear icy and hostile to them.  
  
They deserved it! She knew that she treating them no differently from the sleazy informants that she often came in contact with. Harry seemed hurt by this- well what did he expect? Hugs and friendliness? It was five years too late for that.  
  
Still she couldn't help but feel guilty. Harry had been through so much, she shouldn't be so hard on him. Then she remembered what he'd done to Ginny and felt angry again.  
  
As for Ron, well it was easier to be angry at him. His sullen, un-co- operative mood did nothing to help with that. He was simmering, obviously no more pleased with the arrangement than she was. His resentment was obvious and yet he was somehow hopeful as if it wasn't quite as bad as he'd expected.  
  
To her mind- it couldn't be worse.  
  
They spent the day exchanging information; she stayed all cold and businesslike. She might be making it harder for them but she believed it was easier for her this way. Selfish this might have been but after all it was them who had abandoned her not the other way around.  
  
The newest victim that Hermione had just discovered when she'd walked in on their reunion with Remus was a young girl, also sixteen. She was extremely pretty with long thick black hair, dark skin and amethyst coloured eyes. Hermione was not surprised when this girl's locket had an amethyst in its centre and the word Amethyst engraved on the back.  
  
* Harry was exhausted by the end of the day. The tension in the air had left him emotionally drained and he just felt like curling up and going to sleep. Hermione escorted them out of the building, them not having the right security clearances. When they where on the great sweeping snow covered lawns outside the IA Headquarters Ron apparated straight away without a word to the poor girl. No, Harry reminded himself, woman.  
  
"I am so sorry about all of this," He said.  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Hermione?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," She replied, her face impassable.  
  
"It's good see you again."  
  
Her iciness suddenly melted away and Harry caught a glimpse of the lively young school girl he had known.  
  
"Oh Harry!" She said, smiling, "What has become of us?"  
  
Knowing that Hermione was offering him a sort of peace he grinned, "I don't know."  
  
In a more familiar action she hugged him like she once would have done and when she released him her eyes where shining with tears.  
  
"You look well." Harry said.  
  
"Thank you, it doesn't affect me anymore Harry. I needn't think about it anymore."  
  
Knowing that he had touched on a nerve and that she obviously didn't want to say anymore about the illness that was meant for him but had struck at her.  
  
"See you tomorrow then?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah," She replied.  
  
"Goodbye then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
He turned to apparate then hesitated, "Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to meet Ron and me for a drink tonight, you can meet some of the people we work with?"  
  
She smiled, "Sorry but I'm going out with Gi." She trailed off.  
  
"Ginny?" He asked, the name sounding strange on his tongue.  
  
"Yeah, we're going to the theatre."  
  
"How is she?" He asked.  
  
"Great, really, great." Hermione said.  
  
"And?" Harry asked knowing there was something Hermione wanted to say.  
  
"And all the better for me not telling her about today." Slightly hurt Harry nodded, "Yes it's for the best."  
  
"See you then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
* AN- Shortish I know but know that reunion is out of the way there can be more R/Hness! Yay! By the way that was not a bit of Harry/Hermione at the end just in case in came across that way I just sort of them making up like friends would. Anyway stop I'll stop blabbing please review what did you think? 


	5. Chapter Five: Working Together

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers, not me. * Precious Stones By Hermione Starise * Chapter 5: Working Together  
  
* AN: Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter. In answer to kerofan's question- Ron's mad with Hermione because he doesn't think Hermione's living up to her full potential. He thinks Investigative Auror's are useless and get paid for doing nothing.  
  
Thanks again and sorry this chapter took so long in coming out.  
  
*  
  
The musical was good, brilliant in fact. Muggle London had some of the best to offer and Hermione would usually have enjoyed the one they where at but events during the day had left her distracted.  
  
Ginny on the other hand was as bright and bubbly as usual. She had long since got past the stage of staring open mouths at every muggle item and had learned to appreciate muggle theatre. She didn't seem to notice that her friend was less than cheerful and chattered animatedly during the break.  
  
Hermione came close to telling her about the days events but bit her lip and knew it was for the best. Why dampen Ginny's spirits? There was no point, they would finish the case quickly and then be over with it. Another memory: that's all Harry and Ron needed to be: memories.  
  
When the show was finished they parted- Ginny saying, "You'll come for your dinner tomorrow night? At the burrow?"  
  
Hermione nodded smiling, "Yes, I'd love too."  
  
"Seven o'clock?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Great see you then!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
*  
  
Ron arrived gloomily at the IA headquarters the next morning. He was tired, his head was pounding and he was in for another difficult day with a woman who was acting like he was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry on the other hand was annoyingly cheerful and seemed determined to be optimistic about the situation. Ron felt like punching him.  
  
The receptionist directed them to a forensics lab, where she had said Inspector Granger had already been working for an hour.  
  
They entered a long, spacious laboratory with long windows at one end, through which Ron could see what looked to be an endless apron of white- the lawns that where spread out in front of the IA building had been covered in snow over night.  
  
A group of people huddled around a bench at the opposite end of the room all dressed in white lab coats. One turned round to face them- Hermione. Her wild curls tied back from her face and her amber eyes unreadable.  
  
"Good morning," Harry said, Ron could have kicked him for sounding so cheerful.  
  
"Morning," she said briskly, "Grab a coat and then join us."  
  
They took lab coats down from a peg near the doorway and crossed to join the group of people.  
  
"We've had another note from the killer," Hermione said, "It provides us with an opening."  
  
"Really?" Harry sounded enthusiastic, "Let's see it then."  
  
"Put these on first," A young man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes said, handing them gloves. Ron started as he recognized Collin Creevy.  
  
"Thanks," Ron muttered.  
  
Harry took the note and read it out:  
  
"Dear Inspector Granger, Yes I know you're one for formalities. My Miss 'Mione was hardly appropriate was it? Anyway that is not my purpose in writing you this. This case is giving you a headache is it not? Five victims now and not a clue where to start with your investigations! It makes me laugh to see the great academic Hermione Granger puzzled and despairing. You are a genius are you not? But never mind, I'll GIVE you a clue. Sapphire, Garnet, Amethyst, Ruby and Emerald were threats to me, so I eliminated them. Now I have their power and with every victim I grow more and more powerful! Yours Sincerely, Diamond  
  
"What does that tell us?" Ron asked; the letter seemed to him no more than a threatening note. It didn't hold any real clues.  
  
"The ink this note is written in is not magical. No, indeed we have matched it to a sample of muggle ink. Highly unusual for a muggle pen to be found of parchment such as this." Collin said.  
  
Ron glanced at Harry who looked as confused as he did, seeing that they still did not get it, Hermione explained, "The ink is a muggle item; therefore we can presume that it was in a muggle pen before it stained the parchment. We know that such muggle items will not work in wizarding areas, therefore out killer must be among muggles."  
  
Ron looked at her in surprise; he certainly wouldn't have though of that. It seemed so obvious and yet it would have eluded him.  
  
"But there are more muggle areas than there are wizarding. It doesn't really narrow down our search." Harry said, perplexed.  
  
Ron could have sworn, Hermione flashed a triumphant smile at this point, but it was there and gone within seconds.  
  
"Maybe not narrow down BUT it does make it easier. We have people sifting through possible areas right now, examining all the traces of magic. Looking for the smallest hint of our killer. You see as he is hiding in a muggle area there is not much magical residue to protect him from our notice."  
  
"But why would he hide somewhere where we could easily find him?" Harry asked; Ron was pleased to let him do all the talking.  
  
"You're not thinking like a criminal, like a killer. Would you have expected us to work out whether you were in a magical or non-magical community just from the ink in your pen? No, that note was written hastily, you can tell by the way the writing leans forward. That compared with the first not, written in wizard ink is very untidy. This Diamond is counting on us NOT looking for him in muggle areas." Hermione said, calmly.  
  
"Oh." Harry said.  
  
"All that remains now," Hermione said, "Is for us to work out where his next killing will be."  
  
With that she waved her wand, and a large map of Europe appeared in mid air. She pointed to a dot that read London, Diagon Alley.  
  
"This is where the first victim was found." She said, "And this is where the second was found."  
  
There was now a dot in the South of France where Harry and Ron had found Emerald. She went on to point out Hogsmeade, where Garnet had been found, Paris where Ruby had been found and finally Liverpool where Amethyst had been found.  
  
"Well?" Ron asked he was beginning to feel impatient. This crazy Investigative Auror logic was making his head spin!  
  
"Well!" She replied, almost as impatiently her eyes flashing dangerously, "You can't apparate overseas. Two of the murders took place here and two in France!"  
  
"And you can't use the port keys without registering using them with the Department of Travel!" Harry continued for her enthusiastically.  
  
"Exactly. So the murderer must have made at least four port key journeys! So his name will be on the books four times in these past few days!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Other people will be too though." Harry said.  
  
"We have to investigate them all. And if there are more murders- then eventually the killer will be led abroad again and when he is."  
  
"We'll be waiting for him." Ron finished for her, not thinking.  
  
"Exactly," She said quietly not meeting his eyes.  
  
"What if the person CAN apparate overseas?" Harry asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Collin Creevy asked.  
  
"FA special training," Hermione asked him, "They learn how to apparate: its part of the training."  
  
Ron bit his lip: that wasn't widely known- of course Hermione had started the Field Auror training hadn't she? While they where still in school, fighting Voldemort they had been taught. Apparating overseas was part of their basic training- she knew how to. Yet he doubted very much that she had done so very often since joining the IA division.  
  
The forensics where staring at her wide eyed.  
  
"I thought it was impossible!" Collin said.  
  
"It is," Harry replied, "Unless you have the training."  
  
"It's a possibility- some of the death eaters where taught the skill but very few and most are in Azkaban now. I think somehow our killer is different from them."  
  
"They've killed- what's the difference?" Ron asked scathingly.  
  
"The difference," Hermione replied stiffly, "Is that death eaters kill for their hatred of the muggle kind, the victims are all witches or wizards, with varied heritage. The only linking factors are the lockets, watches, precious stones, their age and the fact that none of them where at school."  
  
The room went quiet as everyone thought this over. Ron realised grudgingly that an Investigative Auror's job wasn't quite as easy as he had imagined it to be.  
  
"Right," Hermione said firmly, "We need to get started. Collin, if you lot could carry on with your tests, see if you can get a magical tracing on the parchment- it might reveal its origin. If not try the muggle ink."  
  
"Ok." Collin said, turning back to the team of people in white coats.  
  
"If one of you monitors the port-key station in Paris and one of you in London. Don't go round interviewing everyone: it looks suspicious: instead pose as surveyors: researching popular holiday destinations etc. You know? Pretend you're just doing an innocent job not tracking down a dangerous criminal."  
  
Ron nodded- ashamed: what a simple idea! Yet he knew it was one that he wouldn't have come up with.  
  
"I'll do Paris." Harry said.  
  
"So I'll do London," Ron added, sullen.  
  
"What about you Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron started: first names now?  
  
"I'll be going through the records, trying to find out more about the victims. We still don't know why they weren't at school or why they are connected by a precious stone of some kind."  
  
*  
  
Hermione switched the lights off in the records library: bone weary. She had long overstayed the librarian who knew her well and often left her to lock up when she wasn't finished her work.  
  
She looked at meagre three pages of notes she made the entire day and was bitterly disappointed. There just was nothing to go on! Glancing at her watch she felt a wave of guilt!  
  
It was eight thirty: she'd promised to be at the Weasley's at seven! Running down to the entrance she was so caught up in her hurrying that she didn't noticed the person holding the door open until they called after her.  
  
"Hermione?" He called.  
  
She swung round to face the man she had though would never use her first name again.  
  
"I'm late," She said.  
  
"You're not still working are you?" He asked- was that concern in his eyes?  
  
"No!" She snapped, "I do have a life you know!"  
  
"Yeah, I know," He said quietly, "I'm sorry he said, you just look tired that's all- I hope that."  
  
Hermione was infuriated, how dare her pretend to care! Not only that but he was reminding her of the illness.  
  
"I'm fine; it's too late to pretend you care." She said scathingly.  
  
He looked away, the snap of anger unmistakable in his sapphire blue eyes.  
  
"Sorry," He muttered.  
  
"I've got to go, I'll she you tomorrow." She said, continuing down the path to the apparition point: angry tears stinging her eyes. *  
  
Ron watched her go- his heart sinking. Why was he still so affected by her? Why did she still have the power to confuse him so, move him from genuine concern to livid anger in the space of a few sentences?  
  
On the contrary he didn't think that she was affected at all by him. He didn't realise just how wrong he was.  
  
*  
  
OOC- What do think? Please review with your thoughts. 


	6. Chapter 6: Tiffany

Precious Stones: Chapter 6- Tiffany 

*

Author's Note: Ok I'm so sorry this took so long! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially those who've reviewed just recently, I might never have gotten around to this if it hadn't have been for you. After reading Order fan fiction writing seemed impossible

*

Ron came stomping into the Mess Hall at the Auror Headquarters for breakfast. His bad mood was mostly due to a lack of sleep and the noise the trainee Auror's were making. Or so he told himself

He slumped down into a chair nest to Harry who was talking to Kathryn Marsden. As soon as he did a bowl of lumpy porridge appeared before him: the standard breakfast for a Field Auror. 

Ron scowled at it: he was fed-up of porridge! He was willing to bet that Hermione got to have whatever she wanted for breakfast. Investigative Auror's had it easy didn't they the same salary as his but with perks. Like not being in the line of fire, like not having to risk their necks everyday, time off, and whatever they wanted for breakfast! Merlin they annoyed him!

How could Hermione have become one of them? She had so much potential- had 

been so brave! Instead she'd turned into a frosty, calculating, inhuman hag! 

Thinking these bitter angry thoughts he picked up his spoon and began savagely attacking the lumpy porridge. Beside him Harry chuckled. 

It's not the porridge's fault you know. Harry said, amused. 

What isn't? Ron growled. 

Harry raised a sceptical eyebrow, A certain curly haired witch?

Don't know any. Ron snapped. For some reason this sent Harry and Kathryn into fits of laughter. 

So I take it things haven't been going well? Kathryn asked, giggling. Ron didn't think that his boss should be giggling like she was- Kathryn was usually all professional. Giggling indeed! What had gotten into her!

Glowering at them Ron stood up, abandoning his attempt to eat the hateful breakfast and stalked off. 

*

At the same time, Hermione's morning wasn't going any better. Furious with herself for her childish and unprofessional behaviour the previous evening she had distractedly burnt her porridge and spilt coffee down her robes. 

Not only had she failed to ask Ron if he and Harry had discovered anything she'd been over an hour late to the Weasley's and had to put up with their anxious enquiries about her health! 

She only ate porridge because it was quick to make on a morning: what she wouldn't give for the chance to eat a bacon sandwich or something! She was willing to bet that Harry and Ron got a good selection of tasty, filling foods made for them by house elves on a morning!

Abandoning the idea of a decent breakfast she hurriedly threw on another set of robes. As al of her standard grey work robes where in the wash she was forced to put on a pair of casual ones that where off a deep red colour. As she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, she scowled at her reflection: casual robes indeed! 

She discovered after putting on her purple Investigative Auror's cloak that her wand was missing. She remembered using it to do an ironing spell on her jeans the previous evening when she'd been in a hurry to get to the Burrow. 

The wand seemed had developed legs and wandered of on its own accord: well that was the only explanation Hermione could come up with when she couldn't find it anywhere. 

She was bending down to look under her sofa when a voice said:

Startled Hermione shot up banging her head on the way. 

She exclaimed. 

Hermione are you alright?

Massaging her now aching head Hermione turned to find Ginny Weasley's head in the fireplace. 

Yes, I just banged my head that's all. 

Oh right, Ginny said trying not to laugh, What's with the casual robes.

I've just spilt coffee down my work robes! The rest are all dirty too! 

Ginny laughed, And here's me thinking there was a man you wanted to impress at work.

Hermione tried to laugh back, remembering bitterly that it had actually been three months since she had split up with her last boyfriend and now she had the pain of having to work with Ron. What would Ginny say if she knew?

Ginny was saying, I just called about this afternoon. Is it still alright for me to come in about the Stones case?

Hermione remembered sickeningly that she had arranged for Ginny to come in once a week as the press representative for the Stones case. 

Oh yes of course, She replied faintly. What if she saw Harry and Ron?

Ginny replied brightly. 

Right yes. I don't think I'm going to be in the labs or the office today. I'm working with someone from another case this morning. Just ask for me at desk- I don't know where I'll be. Hermione said quickly. 

Ok, see you then. Bye! 

When Ginny had gone Hermione resumed her search for the missing wand. She was despairing when there was along meowing at her feet and when she looked down Crookshanks was there- her wand in his mouth. 

Oh Crookshanks what would I do without you? She said taking her wand and tickling the large ginger cat behind his ears. 

*

Ron was surprised when he and Harry arrived at the IA headquarters to find that Hermione had not yet arrived. The snooty receptionist (a Miss Blake) told them to wait in the entrance hall. Apparently she didn't trust them to go up to the office. 

It was ten minutes before Hermione arrived. As she pushed the door open to allow herself entry he caught a blast of the furious snowstorm that was building up outside. Looking at her he was startled to see that she was rather dishevelled. Snow had made her damp and it was already teasing its way out of the neat bun she normally wore it in. her cloak was soaked through and her cheeks were flushed with the cold. 

Come on. She said in way of a greeting. 

They followed her up to her office. She motioned for them to sit down in the chairs in front of her desk and after lighting a fire in the grate with her wand she took of her cloak and hung it up. The dark red robes she wore where different from the work robes she usually wore. He wasn't given time to wonder about this however as she said, 

Well? What did you find out?

Beside him Harry sighed, Not much I'm afraid. The port-key authorities where reluctant to look at the records and there weren't many port-keys actually operating yesterday, the weather was too bad.

Oh dear, Hermione said shaking her head, I'm sorry I should have remembered. You need proper clearance to look at the records! You get it automatically with an IA badge. I should have arranged it for you!

Never mind. Harry said, We can always go back.

Yet Ron felt a surge of anger towards Hermione- she'd led them on a wild goose chase!

Well you can go this afternoon I have someone coming in to talk to me about another case then anyway.

Harry replied. 

We're not going to waste the morning though are we? Ron found himself saying coldly. 

No, not at all. She said with a snap of irritation in her brown eyes. 

*

Hermione suddenly felt with panic that she hadn't actually planned anything and that she didn't have a clue where to go next with the case. For the first time in her career Hermione Granger was at a complete and utter loss as to what she needed to do. 

Luckily just as she realised this Remus' head appeared in the fireplace looking alarmed. 

he asked. 

You better come down to my office. There's been another development. 

He disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. With a glance at Harry and Ron she stood up and brushed past them, heading down to Remus' office. They followed her swiftly casting anxious looks at each other.

*

Hermione had always liked Remus' office; it was warm, bright and welcoming. Today however as she reached the door it did not seem at all welcoming. There where loud, high pitched screams only interrupted by the single repeated word shouted with immense hatred: 

Frightened as to what she might find Hermione tapped her wand on the door and muttered the password. It was as the handsome wooden door opened that Hermione got her first glimpse of Topaz. 

There was a girl writhing, screaming, kicking and shouting: being held down by two patrol aurors in Remus' chair. 

She'll only speak to you Hermione. Remus said looking grim. 

Hermione nodded biting her lip and taking in the girls appearance. She was tall but malnourished and the torn blue robes that she wore were far too large for her. She had long; matted black hair that obscured most of her face- what Hermione could see of her face was smeared with mud. 

She came here asking for Inspector Granger, One of the patrol officers said, I think she must have seen the articles in the paper.

At the sound of Hermione's name the girl seemed to have quietened. She was now staring quite still at Hermione. It was unnerving, the girl's eyes where covered by a long fringe but Hermione could tell they were boring right into her. 

I'll speak only to her. 

Hermione nodded slowly, not sure if she wanted to be left alone with this girl, nevertheless she glanced at Remus who said:

We'll leave you to it then.

She could see that Harry and Ron were bewildered, but they followed Remus and the Patrol Auror's out of the office. 

Hermione said softly when the door had closed and the girl had gained control of herself, You have some information for me?

*

Outside Ron was shouting at Remus:

This is mad! He said, You can' just leave her alone with that girl! You don't know what she might do.

Remus just shrugged and turned to the Patrol Officers, Stand by at the door, go in if I tell you to. 

Yes Sir.

Ron continued to shout at Remus as he led them into a room just a few doors down from his office. 

What he saw inside the room though quickly made him shut up. They where standing in a room the exact double of the office. There where two misty shapes- one sitting in the arm chair and the other on a small stool next to the fire. 

It was Hermione and the girl. 

An Imitation room, Remus said, As long as you have a receptive device in the other room you can see and hear everything that's going on.

Ron said, overwhelmed. This was Wizarding technology at its best 

You have some information for me? Hermione's voice- soft and kind- cut into his thoughts and he dragged his attention back to the matter at hand.

*

What can you tell me? Hermione pressed softly. 

The girl pushed her fringe back and Hermione saw that her eyes where a strange golden yellow colour, the colour of Topaz. 

Hermione breathed- she might have known. 

The girl looked at her in frightened surprise, Yes- how did you know?

I just guessed, Hermione replied, You're called Topaz then?

The girl shook her head, She said shakily,Diamond just calls me that because it's my power stone. My precious stone. 

Hermione said unsurely, So what is your name?

Tiffany Griffiths. She replied carefully looking around as if scared that someone had overheard. 

Tiffany then, Hermione said, Tell me more about the Precious Stones.

I was never very sure until I met Diamond he told me they made me powerful made me special 

How so? 

I can do things with my mind. She replied as if the words where choking

Hermione gasped, it was impossible wasn't it?

How so?

I can levitatewithout a wand 

That was all Tiffany could get out for the moment she did, the girl went limp.

She's fainted Remus. Hermione said after checking the girl's pulse. 

Withdraw for now then. We'll get her to a healer. Remus' voice said, and although it seemed as though it was coming from nowhere Hermione knew that it was because he was in the Imitation room. 

*

Half an hour later they sat in Hermione's office with sandwiches and coffee. 

What do you make of it? Harry asked. 

It's hard to say, Hermione replied, There has been cases of wandless magic- I mean you're an example of that- but the Stones? I don't know.

We'll just have to wait- once she's recovered we'll get more out of her. Remus said. 

Hermione nodded her agreement. 

And Diamond? Ron asked, Is this person controlling her- I mean it was like someone was stopping her talking.

Hermione looked at Ron in surprise, he was right. 

Like Dobby Harry said thoughtfully.

When she was talking about the stones, it was like she was choking. Hermione said, I'll look into that.

Yes good idea I w Harry said but he was cut off by a banging on the door. 

Collin Creevy said coming in, 

He stopped as if just seeing Harry and Ron and corrected himself quickly, Your press representative is coming along the corridor right now!

But I told her to ask for me at the reception

Harry and Ron were looking at her quizzically but she just grabbed her cloak and said, 

See you later.

*

From the opposite end of the long corridor, Ginny saw Collin lunge into Hermione's office after looking at Ginny as if something was about to go terribly wrong. Hermione practically ran into Ginny as she made her way along the corridor. 

Ginny said, Have I just seen Collin going into your office?

Er yeah- the team's just in there having their lunch Hermione said. 

Ginny said feeling that Hermione was hiding something, I can interview them too, and the more angles the better. 

Not right now, Ginny, it's their break! Hermione said hurriedly.

Don't be silly- Collin's my friend you know! I'd love to see him She said pushing past Hermione and going to open the door but someone had beaten her too it. 

Collin I was just here to Ginny said expecting to see her old school friend, the words became stuck in her throat however as she realised she wasn't looking at Collin, but at a face she'd rather forget. 

*

AN- Lol CLIFFHANGER! Well you'll just have to review to find out what happens next. I'm on holiday now so I should be updating more frequently. 


	7. Chapter 7: Questions and Answers

Precious Stones: Chapter 7- Questions and Answers 

*

AN- There I said it would be more frequent didn't it! Thanks so much to everyone, your support is really encouraging! 

*

Ginny demanded of Hermione. 

Harry tore his eyes away from the fiery redheaded woman who seemed, if possible to have become even more beautiful since he had last seen her, and glanced at Hermione who looked positively terrified.

Harry felt the old surge of guilt sweep over him- Ginny had been the one most hurt by his decision to become a Field Auror. And yet he had half expected her to follow along his path. Now he saw that he had been just as arrogant as Ron in expecting her to do so. Like Hermione, Ginny had chosen a career more suitable to her own skills. 

The Stones Case, Hermione said miserably. 

What about it? Ginny demanded, What has it go to do with _them_?

She spat the last word disgustedly throwing Ron a look of poor loathing. Harry- she avoided eye contact with all together-, which to him was far more hurtful than anything she could say or do.

They discovered linked murders, Hermione said, This Diamond must know of our connection and he's using it- I don't know how.

Ginny turned and fled the room, followed closely by Hermione. Harry stood frozen to the spot, Ron sunk back into the chair he had been sitting in and Remus sighed heavily. 

Harry asked Remus weakly.

The Press Officer- don't you read the prophet? Ginny is the only reporter Hermione trusts. It's important to get some cases out into the open you see. Remus said sounding tired and worn. 

She might have warned us- then we would have stayed out of the way. Ron said huffily. 

As I'm sure she would have done, Remus said, If Tiffany hadn't turned up.

She's irresponsible that's what she is! Ron said angrily, She should never have brought Ginny into it!

Ginny was involved before either of you came along! The story's been in the Prophet ever since the first body was found! Don't you read the papers? Remus said his voice cold and angry. Harry had rarely seen him like this. 

Well excuse me if I'm too busy risking my life! Ron shouted, he sounded like a petulant child to Harry. 

I see, Remus replied in icy tones reminiscent of Hermione, That's what it's all about is it? The old argument- Field Auror's are the ones doing the _real _work are they?

Ron's face went redder than his hair in embarrassment and shame. 

He said pathetically, That's not what I meant. 

Remus nodded but there was still a lingering anger in his usually kind brown eyes.

It's ok, He replied at length, I'm just very on edge as I'm sure you are too. Kathryn and I are working so hard to overcome these prejudices between divisions.

I'm sorry. Ron muttered. 

You're keeping quiet Harry. Remus said, as a way of changing the subject. 

Harry blinked surprised at being addressed. He had moved over to Hermione's window and was staring out over the snow-covered grounds, awash with different emotions. It was strange, for although many years had passed it seemed that he felt no differently about Ginny. 

Yet she had moved on, the whole world had moved on while he was still dwelling on the emotions he had felt as he left school. It seemed to be the same with Ron- there could be no questioning that he was still in love with Hermione however much he pretended to hate her- which left Harry wondering whether or not Hermione's apparently disapproving view of their profession was justified. 

Ron asked. 

The world's moved on. Harry replied quietly. 

*

Sitting in an unused and dusty office Hermione bit her lip miserably, and avoided Ginny's furious gaze. 

Why didn't you say something? She demanded. 

I didn't want to upset you. Hermione replied.

Upset me! What do you think running into them has done to me? She raged. 

I'm sorry Ginny Hermione said weakly. 

You should have warned me!

I can see that now, Hermione replied, I just didn't think that you'd have to see each other!

Well we did, didn't we? She said bitterly.

At least you haven't been pushed into working with them! Hermione finally snapped, her patience gone. 

Unexpectedly, Ginny's expression softened, This is what's been upsetting you hasn't it? 

Hermione asked, confused by her change in tone. 

I mean you were late last night- you're never late unless you've been upset by something- you were a near a nervous breakdown this morning when I called you in the fire. Ginny replied slowly. 

It's been awful Gin, Hermione admitted, I wanted to tell you but Collin, Remus and me decided that it was best you didn't know. 

I understand, Ginny said. 

Oh they annoy me so much! Hermione said angrily, They're so superior- it's like what I'm doing isn't worthwhile!

They just couldn't settle down, Ginny said, They just can't learn to live without fighting evil every second of the day. It's all Harry's ever known.

Oh I know. Hermione said heavily, It's just difficult to accept.

Ginny said briskly, I'll just take you're notes and write up the report at the office. 

Yeah- sorry about this afternoon- Harry and Ron or no Harry and Ron I would have done our usual but there's a witness come forward. 

She asked, 

It's strictly confidential for the moment, Hermione said slowly.

I won't leak it.

A girl claiming to know Diamond, she claims the stones give them power to do wandless magic.

You what? Ginny asked. 

Look I'll explain more tonight. Why don't we meet at our café, before going on to the twins' party- I take it you're going?

Although Hermione had only just remembered about the party she knew that it had been planned for months. The twins had arranged a pre Christmas party. A chance for their brother's and their wives get away from their children for a few hours. It was an annual event and something Hermione usually enjoyed. 

Ginny smiled, Yeah sure.

The party starts at eight, so I'll meet you at the café at seven.

Ginny said gathering the notes that Hermione had given her. 

I'll come with you to the entrance; I'd need some fresh air. Hermione said. 

*

Harry stood at the window of Hermione's office from where he hadn't moved since the two women had left, almost half an hour ago. Ron and Remus had left to check on Tiffany. 

He watched as the Investigative Auror's walked past in their purple cloaks. When Ginny came into his line of view he started once more. Hermione was with her and they where now smiling, laughing, joking. He felt another twinge of pain, how many times had he seen them like that? How many times had he been free to join in with them? Not now

He watched Hermione as Hermione hugged Ginny and waved the red haired woman off down the path towards the apparation point and wondered, not for the first time that day, if he had done the right thing by becoming a Field Auror. 

*

Ron skulked out of the Hospital Wing. Remus was still in conversation with the Healer about the Topaz girl's welfare. Ron couldn't understand why they didn't just use vertiserum to get the truth out of her but Remus said that forcing the words didn't always give all the answers. He'd accepted this answer but still couldn't understand it. 

Yet his solid beliefs about Investigative Auror's were being challenged. Contrary to his belief of them being over-paid fool, there was method in their madness and some of the techniques seemed to work. Yet he still couldn't get over the fact that they called themselves Auror's yet were never in any danger. 

He was about to make his way back up to Hermione's office to ask about going to survey the Port-Key centres again when he noticed her coming back in from the cold. 

How is she? Ron asked her when she joined him. 

Hermione replied simply. 

Not at you? He asked- although he wouldn't have put it past his sister to blow up at her friend. 

Not really- no she's just angry at you two- and so am I. There's no point in pretending I'm not.

What have you got to be angry about? Ron snapped, We expected you to join us, we are the ones who were betrayed!

Did I ever promise to be a Field Auror? Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes dangerously. 

When he didn't reply she continued, No, I seem to remember that I was more worried with fighting off a disintegrating disease.

Feeling again ashamed of himself and of his big mouth Ron looked away, but he couldn't stop himself asking:

So why did you change your mind? 

I nearly lost my life. And it wasn't like that last battle with Voldemort when we had a victory to celebrate together; it was something I did by myself.

I don't understand, He said slowly. 

Everything that had happened over our school years, the early adventures when we didn't really understand what we were getting ourselves into then joining together with others in the DA and learning how to defend ourselves having to put those new skills into practice and then loosing Siriusfighting with the Order ourselves long before we were ready helping Harry toto kill Voldemort

Her eyes where shining with tears and the adamant belief that what she was saying was right. He was reminded suddenly and painfully of how much he loved her- had loved her that was. 

And for the first time, I had time to think about it. I saw that I could do other things. My skills could be used elsewhere I saw that I couldn't abandon my family for a start. The only reason we got through what we did was that we stuck together. I saw that you and Harry had made a terrible mistake in cutting yourselves of from the world. She said, shaking. 

Terrible mistake? Ron asked incredulously. 

She replied resolutely, And I've spent all these years fearing for your safety. 

My only comfort was that you where together and at least you had each other.

I don't understand, Ron whispered, at a loss as to what she was getting at. 

Don't you see? She half-shouted gaining curious looks from passers-by, lowering her voice she continued, Drifting apart from everyone you care for only hurts them more than any danger you could but yourself in.

But what about _us_ Hermione, He asked, What about what _we_ had. If you'd come to join me things could have gone on between us.

She gulped, a tear trickling down her now pale cheek and she said in a somewhat choked voice, I thought you'd love me enough to understand.

Merlin Hermione! How could I understand that you'd turned away from an ambition we'd had for over two years? He said savagely. 

She asked, It was your ambition Ron, yours and Harry's. Somehow you just expected me to follow.

With that she turned away from him. Ron was a left a state of uncertain emotions; he wasn't sure whether to feel angry or guilty. All he did know was that Hermione must hate him. Her words had been the confused liberation of thoughts she'd had for four years- and somewhere Ron felt that there was a weird sort of sense in them. 

*

Ginny sat in the little café that she and Hermione visited often, feeling thoroughly grumpy. They had done for many years: it was not far from her twin brother's house but they had discovered it during a long and boring summer spent at Number Twelve Grimauld Place. 

It was just around the corner from the old house's entrance, it had been the summer after Sirius' death when they had all been kept at the Order's headquarters for their own safety. The Café was run by a trusted old witch, who, when the two young girls had stumbled into her café, had known at once that they shouldn't have been out of the house. For she was a member of the Order herself and knew of the perils that surrounded anyone connected with the name of Harry Potter. 

Nevertheless she had, after consulting with Dumbledore, encouraged their visits, which was why they still visited, years later when the danger had passed. 

You look nice, Mrs Lovegood said smiling, Are you going somewhere this evening?

Yeah- it's Fred and George's annual party, Ginny replied grinning despite her bad mood. 

Mrs Lovegood was the grandmother of one of Ginny's Hogwarts friends- a slightly mad seer called Luna. Unlike her granddaughter, Mrs Lovegood was a very down-to-earth person who loved nothing better than to chat with her customers. 

Agh I see! Yes I think Luna and Neville were going Mrs Lovegood replied, You're waiting for Hermione then?

Ginny replied. 

Yet there is something troubling you? Mrs Lovegood asked, accurate as ever.

Ginny nodded slowly, Just old faces, dragging up the past again.

Old faces? Mrs Lovegood asked, Surely not?

Ginny replied sadly. 

How then? Why? The old woman asked, looking alarmed. 

You know this business with the sixteen year olds being killed? Ginny asked. 

Yes, The Stones case right? Mrs Lovegood asked. 

Well they discovered linked murders, so now Hermione's being forced to work with them. 

Mrs Lovegood whispered scandalised, Poor girl!

Ginny didn't have a chance to reply however, for at that moment Hermione appeared at the door, and smiling made her way to their table. 

Hello Hermione dear, Ginny's just been telling me about your trouble. Mrs Lovegood said as Hermione approached. 

How's it been? Ginny asked her. 

Fine I suppose- we've been at the Port Key centres all afternoon. No luck though, the records are badly kept at the best of times. Hermione replied heavily. 

The usual girls? Mrs Lovegood asked them. 

Yeah thanks, Hermione said. 

Mrs Lovegood bustled away. 

So tell me about this witness, Ginny prompted. 

Well there's not much to tell. She seems to think she can do wandless magic, Hermione said heavily. 

Sensing that Hermione didn't really want to talk about it, Ginny changed the subject, I think Fred and George are going to surpass themselves tonight.

Hermione grinned, Oh really, how? 

They wouldn't say. Ginny replied laughing, Knowing them it could be anything.

I'll drink to that, Hermione said, lifting her steaming mug of coffee that Mrs Lovegood had brought them. 

AN- The next chapter won't be so dark! I promise! Fred and Geroge's party so hopefully I'll get some laughs in! Lol, please review!


	8. Chapter 8: At Fred and Georges'

Precious Stones Chapter 8: At Fred and George's 

*

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. Not me.

*

AN- Sorry it's been so long! I thought I'd get more done during the holidays!!! I've been in a totally internet-free house for a week and in Spain before that I'll get lots more done this week! (I hope!)

Oh yeah and Sirius- whoops! I forgot I'd mentioned him! Well I'll go through and change that soon. I'm going to bring in some Order characters in this so if you haven't read it beware!!!

*

The party had already started by the time Hermione and Ginny arrived. The music that seemed to come from nowhere was loud and typical of the twins. 

It was popular Wizarding music- the twins loved everything from the Weird Sisters to the Raging Dragons. 

The twins' apartments were spacious and stylish with the occasional splash 

of eccentricity. For example, the random splash of bright orange paint on the ceiling of the main lounge or the obscure umbrella stand that gave of blue smoke whenever it felt bored. 

The adult Weasley's and their partners where all lively, cheerful and talkative. Hermione however didn't feel at all cheerful, the weight of the unsolved case weighing heavily on her mind. Ginny, although still bad tempered from her encounter with Harry and Ron, was doing her best not to show it. She pulled it off well, laughing with the others. 

Hermione scanned the room. All six of the Weasley's she had known growing up, expecting of course Ron, were there. Some were with partners, some were without. Even Percy who had fallen out with the family at one point was there. There were others there too, that like herself, were not Weasleys. She recognised the auror Nymphadora Tonks, still sporting purple spikes. There were others from the Order of the Phoenix, some she hardly knew. Then there was Remus in deep conversation with a dark haired woman Hermione didn't recognise. She smiled to see that even ageing Mad-Eye Moody was there clanking around suspicious of everything. Others she recognised from Hogwarts, like Oliver Wood, the fanatical Quidditch player. 

The twins certainly knew how to throw a party, Hermione thought as she watched the people who had got up to dance in the space cleared. She wondered what they had planned that was so top-secret. 

Someone said cutting in her thoughts, How are you? It's been ages since I last saw you!

Hermione turned to see her old friend Neville Longbottom. He had barely changed and still had the round boyish face that Hermione remembered. He was a Hogwarts Professor teaching Herbolagy. He had even made his Gran proud. 

I'm fine, She said grinning, What about you?

Great! It's so wonderful teaching at Hogwarts, you wouldn't believe! He said. 

She smiled a little wistfully, No I wouldn't. She said. 

So what have you been up to? Neville asked. 

Oh a horrible case- murdered teenagers and no clues. She said. 

Neville gasped, But no-ones gone missing from my classes! 

No, that's just it. None of them were at school although they all had magical capability.

He frowned, 

For an awkward moment he studied her carefully, frowning. 

Are you sure you're all right? He asked. 

She said nodding. 

It's just you look pale. Tired. Almost like you did when

I'm all right. She said firmly, trying not to get angry. Why did people have to keep reminding her that she had once been very ill? Still she couldn't loose her temper with Neville, when she was ill; he had been great, collecting the plants needed to make the restorative draught that she had relied on. 

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to He said quickly. 

It doesn't matter, Hermione said, smiling determinedly. 

He shook his head, Luna's here! He continued brightly.

Hermione grinned at the sparkle in Neville's eyes as he said that, 

Over there with Ginny. He said. 

Hermione followed her gaze to where Ginny stood with a blonde haired woman that Hermione hardly recognised. Although still vague Luna had smartened up considerably since her Hogwarts days. She had discovered an immense gift for seeing- and her visions had proved useful in the past. Although Hermione still wasn't one hundred percent sure of the crafts reliability. 

Yeah- Ginny and me were in the café before. Mrs Lovegood said she was coming with you.

Well we did use the same fireplace, but WITH me? Neville asked colouring. 

Hermione just laughed, That's what she said.

By this time Luna and Ginny had made their way over. 

Hello Hermione, Luna said with a vague sort of smile. 

Luna certainly wasn't at all like what she had been at Hogwarts. She wore stylish black robes and her long blonde hair was sleek and shiny. Yet her large, round blue eyes were still had the effect of making her seem forever surprised. 

Hermione smiled back, How are you?

I'm fine. Gran says you go into the café a lot. Luna said. 

Yeah I do, Hermione replied. 

The conversation however was cut short when Hermione discovered that she had lost control of her body. She found herself bobbing about, her arms and legs moving randomly. She panicked, what was happening? She noticed that Luna, Neville and Ginny were having the same problem. Everyone was having the same problem. 

The guests all found themselves _forced_ to dance and it was not long before people were falling over each other and bumping heads. No one seemed able to stop. Rather than being alarmed however, Hermione found it quite funny. Watching everyone twitch around helplessly was more amusing than she'd ever have thought- even if she were being forced to do it herself. 

As it wore off she noticed that Fred and George were not affected- in fact they were roaring with laughter and she soon realised what had happened. Fred and George's big surprise. 

You should have seen your faces! Fred said to the room at large when it was over. 

What was it? Hermione asked the twins, Not Impervious, surely?

They laughed, No, we wouldn't have risked that with several aurors in the room! It's just a powder we developed; it was dissolved in everyone's first drink!

Hermione rolled her eyes, trust them. 

They'll never grow up, Ginny said fondly. 

Hermione looked at her, Your not much better you know! I still haven't forgiven you for the time I came home and found that you'd turned my hair blue!

Ginny grinned mischievously, Blue suits you. She said.

What's this, Neville asked. 

I was saying that Ginny's just as much a trickster as the twins, Hermione explained. 

Neville nodded, Yeah, I'll second that. She sent me a toilet seat last term. Said it was a present from the outside world.

Wasn't that funny of her, Luna said. 

She got that idea from us. Fred said joining them.

Yeah, we sent her one once from Hogwarts. Mum wasn't too pleased though. George added.

I was in the staff room when I got it, Neville said, Flitwick was there at the time and he wouldn't stop laughing for ages.

Flitwick's still there? George asked. 

Yeah. He doesn't seem to age, Neville replied. 

Hermione listened to their conversation for a little while longer, then drifted away, suddenly feeling very tired. The image of the hysterical girl she had begun interviewing haunted her and her mind floated back to her office and the records she should be sorting through. Searching for evidence anything

Are you all right? 

Hermione turned to see Remus wearing a concerned expression, a petite woman beside him. 

yes. Sorry I was just worrying about that girl. Hermione said. 

I see. Remus said smiling. 

The woman beside him smiled too and held out her hand, Hermione Granger I presume?

Hermione answered, frantically searching her mind, sure that she'd come across the women before. 

This is Kathryn Marsden Hermione; she's the Head of the Field Division.

Hermione said, I was at your lecture at the Ministry last month.

Kathryn said looking pleased, What did you think?

Hermione said honestly, I totally agree with everything you said,

the segregation of divisions _is _old fashioned.

Kathryn Marsden grinned. She was about the same age as Remus- probably a bit younger. She had short-cropped dark brown hair that framed her friendly face and hazel eyes. Her skin was bronzed from a lot of time spent in the sun and she wore plain green robes. 

You're exactly what they said! She said. 

Excuse me?

Well you're the most intelligent person that Harry knows and Ron says you are

See Hermione, you aren't the only one who is close with their head of division. Remus cut in. 

Hermione nodded slowly taking all this in, she wondered what Ron had said about her, and Remus had obviously cut in on purpose. What he said must have been positive or else Kathryn wouldn't have said anything, was it just that Remus hadn't wanted to see Hermione upset by a reminder of the connection there once was?

She dismissed these thoughts and concentrated on what Kathryn had to say instead 

If I can get the act passed through the Ministry, Field Aurors might eventually have as much freedom in their private lives as you.

Hermione asked surprised, You mean

Yes, they wouldn't have to live at headquarters. 

That was what stopped me from entering into training, Hermione said, Well that and the fact that I realised my skills were more suited to the Investigative Division.

Yes, a rising star in your division, you can't beat that. Kathryn said. 

I couldn't do without her, Remus grinned. 

You shouldn't believe him Ms. Marsden, Hermione said, He's very capable.

Please, just call me Kathy.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but was cut short by two loud cracks and a surprised shriek, which came from the dance floor. Two figures had appeared sporting green cloaks, in fact they had landed right on top of Penelope Weasley. 

Hermione gasped in horror when she saw who it was. 

What on earth are they doing here? Someone said angrily, and an apparently confused Harry and Ron lay sprawled in an untidy mess. 

*

Ron straightened himself up, aware of a room full of people staring at him and Harry. When he had put a tracking spell on Hermione he hadn't expected her to be in a room full of _his_ family when he needed her. 

Did you accept our invitation this year? An incredulous Fred asked. Ron looked at him, half-angry, half-confused, wearing bright green robes. 

It was only when he remembered the invitations that he got every year to a Christmas party held by the twins, he never answered, that he realised where he was. 

He said weakly, We're here to see her.

He pointed towards where Hermione was standing, looking bewildered. 

He looked around, to see the twins, Charlie, Bill, Ginny and even Percy there. Hermione was standing with Remus- and his head spun, Kathy. So many once- familiars face staring at him and muttering to each other. 

His eyes met Hermione's; she looked furious and shot him a fleeting look of confusion before hurrying over to them. 

What on earth is going on? She asked. 

There's been another murder, Harry said quietly, Ron could see he was doing his best not look at anyone in the room. 

Hermione paled visibly.

Ok, where? She asked, her voice measured. 

That's the thing. Harry said, We found the body in your headquarters.

She went even paler on hearing this. 

She gasped.

In the Entrance hall. Ron said quickly. 

Oh no! Hermione whispered, Not Tiffa

No not Tiffany, Harry cut in, You better come and see.

Hermione said nodding, Give me a minute.

*

A shell-shocked Hermione was left with a room full of people all wearing confused expressions when the two men apparated out of the room. 

It's ok Hermione, you go. We'll explain. Remus said. 

She shot him a grateful look before apparating herself- wanting more than anything to be away from the centre of attention. As it was she went from one room of staring people to another. 

Someone launched at her straightaway, she briefly noted that it was one of the junior inspectors, Claire, or something like that. 

Over here Hermione, Collin called her over. 

Hermione went over to where he, Harry and Ron where standing, the junior inspector hovering anxiously behind her. 

The body was sprawled over the stone floor. The image of the victim's appearance had already been created, and hovered nearby. Hermione studied it. A young boy: handsome: clean cut. He had chestnut hair and vivid eyes- the colour of azure. 

The stone is azurite. Collin said holding a clock exactly the same as the others. 

Killed by the fall, Collin continued. 

But he received a blow to the head, Hermione muttered. 

Collin nodded. 

The wide stone staircases that lead to many of the upper offices, including Hermione were trickled with blood. Hermione felt the familiar sickening her stomach. 

Any clues. any witnesses? She asked. Although she already knew the answer. The three men nodded grimly. 

Hermione went to the top of the stairs, stepping carefully around the spots of blood. There was no visible trace of anyone having been there. 

Any prints? She shouted down, again already knowing the answer.

Collin replied. 

*

Ron followed her up. She seemed to drink in absolutely everything in the shadowy corridor, although nothing could have visibly changed since she had last seen it. 

Mortifa retracous, She muttered a spell, and he just caught the swift, complicated wand movement she used before an odd green smoke filled the area that she was standing. 

She muttered in triumph. 

He didn't understand, he reached out to touch the smoke. It was cold to the touch, freezing cold. Something told him that the smoke was evil- not pausing to think he grabbed hold of Hermione's arm and jerked her out of the cloud. 

What are you doing? She demanded angrily. 

That smoke's evil! He replied certainly. 

Of course it's evil, Hermione snapped, It's the spell traces of whoever's killing these kids!

It felt dangerous. Ron muttered, going red and realising what she had done. She'd just performed a variation on the spell that he used!

Don't be ridiculous! She chided, You know as well as I do that spell traces only show us what spell was used!

I've never seen a trace like that. He retorted. 

No me neither, She admitted, But it's a good sign. It means whoever our killer is, they're slipping.

Yes. They haven't left any traces before, Harry said, joining them at the top of the stairs. 

Hermione nodded, And not only that but he's lost control.

How do you know that? Ron asked her. Once again, she was measured and composed and her dark eyes betrayed no emotion. 

He looked at; her face was illuminated by the silver moonlight that filtered through from the narrow hallway windows. The shadows half hid her, as they did Harry and everything seemed impossibly eerie in the hallway that had been bustling and busy only that morning. 

This murder is different to the rest. Hermione said, This one was unplanned, the murderer was angry. He performed his spell- whatever it was- then hit the victim who fell down the stairs. But not all the way.

But we found him at the bottom! Harry protested, looking every bit as confused as Ron was. 

Hermione said, That's just what the killer wants us to think.

What do you mean? Ron asked. 

The spell- the one with its traces here, She said, Didn't work! The victim had discovered the murderer's secret. The killer tried to use the spell on the victim but it didn't work, the killer got even angrier and struck the victim.

Which killed him?

Hermione said, Only the victim wasn't dead until he fell.

Yes, the blow wasn't enough to kill the boy on its own. Ron said cottoning on. 

Exactly, but it would weaken his guard. The spell would penetrate. Hermione said. 

So the killer performs the spell a second time? Ron asked. 

Hermione said, But now he's realised his mistake. He realises that he's left spell traces.

How haven't we been able to get them before? Harry asked. 

This place. It used to be a family residence, Hermione replied, It has old protection locked into its walls. Whatever precaution the killer has to stop the spells being traced could not penetrate these old spells.

So where did he perform the second spell.

Hermione stepped down onto the fourth step, performed her revealing spell the shook her head. She bent down to study the sickening trail of blood, followed it down and stopped just beyond half way. 

The blood is thicker here, Hermione said, This is he fell to.

Once again she performed her revealing spell and once again green smoke penetrated the gloom. 

Just as I thought. The killer wanted to wrong foot us. He presumed that we would think the victim had fallen all the way to the bottom, so that we wouldn't see the second spell trace. She said with a trace of triumph, The killer dragged the boy down the stairs and then did the spell. The spell must rely on the person's being alive. Then struck the boy's head against the stone.

Ron let this process in his mind; it made sense when he thought about it. Once again he was amazed at how Hermione could make sense of such patchy evidence. 

The question is, Hermione finished, Why was he here in the first place? And how did he know about the protections that would mean his spell traces could be seen? 


	9. Chapter 9: Tiffany's Story

**Precious Stones **

By Hermione Starise 

Chapter 9: Tiffany's Story

*

AN- Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!!!! This has taken me ages to get together I had it written ages ago but I lost the disk it was on! Therefore lost my enthusiasm which is no excuse really anyway here's the next chapter that is if you haven't forgotten all about it I would have lol blabbing the evil monster sitting next to me is prodding me and telling me to write. 

*

When Hermione woke up the next morning, after only three hours of sleep her head was pounding and she felt as though all her energy had been sapped away. She decided that working through the night had been a bad idea- even if it was nessercery. 

She wouldn't let it stop her though; she showered and dressed at top speed, anxious to be in work as soon as possible. When she dried her hair in the flash of an eye using a simple spell she knew and caught her reflection in the mirror she let out a slight gasp of horror. 

Merlin I look awful! She muttered to herself.

There were deep bags underneath her eyes and her skin was pale. Thinking quickly she sorted though the few beauty spells she knew, and came up with one for looking healthier. The spell worked well, hiding the bags underneath her eyes and putting some colour back into her cheeks. 

That ones been useful in the past. She thought bitterly. 

She quickly chased away any shadows from the past and concentrated on getting herself out to work, highly conscious of the fact that she was running unreasonably late. What would Harry and Ron think?

She grabbed her cloak and apparated to the headquarters, completely disregarding her need for breakfast. It was snowing when she arrived on the great driveway in front of the Headquarters, and she almost swore out load when she realised she hadn't put on her scarf, hat or gloves and the cold began to seep in. 

Shaking her head at her own, unusual forgetfulness and beginning to shiver she ploughed her way up to the headquarters, head bowed against the blizzard that was gaining strength. 

Once inside the warmth seeped in, making her sigh with relief, and she even smiled, that is, before she saw the state of the foyer. The grand staircase was all cordoned off and there was a bunch of curious employees milling around the area, gossiping in low voices. 

Several heads turned as she entered and used her ID to get past the cordon. She kept her head down and didn't meet anyone's eyes, even though several of the lookers on where her friends. 

The forensics team where still working busily, though some of the members who had worked though the night had gone. The body had been taken away, probably to Jarrod's laboratory for more testing. Hermione often couldn't believe how lucky they were in their pathologist. Jarrod worked awfully hard

Harry asked, and she looked up to see him, realising she'd been day dreaming. 

Oh Hi She said a little vaguely.

Are you all right? He asked her. 

Yeah, I'm er sorry I'm late bad morning. She said. 

He replied quietly and she could see that he was concerned. 

What's new? She asked. 

not much, Harry replied shaking his head, Ron's looking in on Tiffany.

Hermione asked surprised, But he

Harry chuckled, Yeah you wouldn't imagine he'd have good people skills would you?

Hermione replied frankly, finding it hard to envision the clumsy, awkward young man that she had known handling the case of a distressed witness very well. 

He's had the training, Harry said simply, I opted for the muggle fighting skills course but he already seemed to know some of that something to do with avoiding Fred and George's hexes once they left school so he opted for a Victim Support course.

I did that. Hermione said quietly, realising that he had done exactly what she'd done when offered the choice. It sent a weird jolt of emotion through her. 

Someone said, and she swung round to see the last person she wanted to see, striding towards her with an arrogance she'd half forgotten was Nigel Smitherson; a scheming Ministry Employee with whom she'd had a brief romance. Seeing his plump, boyish, features before her, she couldn't quite remember why. 

Darling it's been too long! He gushed. 

She said sheepishly, ignoring Harry's questing glance. 

Isn't it just terrible, you must be worked off your feet and without me to look after you and stop you from over-working yourself! He continued, quite unaware that he was standing near a legend. Harry just stared with amused disbelief. 

Yes well, Hermione said in icy tones that matched the ones she had learnt to use with Ron, Do you have a reason for being here?

Yes I do! Nigel replied his chest swelling up, I am here to take you on holiday?

Hermione couldn't believe it, here was a man with whom she'd spent a few evenings with on dates she couldn't even remember very clearly turning up and trying to drag her away from what could be life saving work! Luckily for her, Harry came to her rescue. 

Excuse me_ Inspector_ is there a problem here? He asked, with an authority Hermione hadn't known he possessed.

Nigel started and Hermione watched as his watery blue eyes grew in astonishment, and predictably flicked upwards towards the scar. 

Hermione and I have an er agreement, He said somewhat nervously.

You do? Ron asked, and Hermione turned to find him standing behind her. She hadn't realised that he'd arrived. She was surprised by the look on his face, the old jealous one he'd worn whenever Victor Krum was around. 

Excuse us, Hermione said quickly and led Nigel away by the arm. 

Once outside the cordon again, she faced him angrily.

Who do you think you are? She demanded. 

Now I really don't think there's a need for you is angry dear, I just read about this awful case in the paper and thought that it wasn't right for you to be involved He said, with the pompous air of someone who was always right. Somewhat like Percy Weasley really 

Yes well I don't need your help thank you very much, Hermione said bluntly, I'm very busy so I suggest you leave!

With that she turned on her heels and stomped furiously away, cursing him for putting her under yet another strain and giving yet something else to think about. What had she ever seen in him anyway?

Good news, Ron told her as she arrived back, Tiffany is feeling better.

Why do I feel as though there's a but involved in this?

She still seems unable to talk. He said. 

Hermione sighed tiredly, Ok, I'll spend the day in the library researching a cure I think there might have been something that I cam across when I was into spew and all of that.

Did you just say spew? Ron said, and Hermione could hear the amusement in his voice, she turned to smile at him, not realising that they were slipping back into a once familiar way of behaving. 

Yes, I think I did, She said lightly, Anyway I've got you proper clearance this time so you two could spend the day at the port-key centre?

Yeah ok, Harry said, and even Hermione couldn't help but notice the amused twinkle in his eyes. 

*

After an un-rewarding day spent trawling through records and then interviewing possible suspects Harry and Ron, were again no further forward. 

I wonder how Hermione's got on. Harry remarked gloomily. 

Ron didn't reply as they stepped outside and into the snow ridden Diagon Alley. It looked like something from a muggle postcard: all picturesque and cheerful, the pointed roofs of the various building all iced with a thick layer of snow and the shoppers all with hoods drawn up around their heads. 

Far from filling him with festive cheer, the scene made him suddenly very sad. Christmas was never special for him anymore sure they had their celebrations at Headquarters but it was at Christmas that he always felt most lonely. It was at Christmas that he always missed his family most and it was at Christmas that he missed her the most. His Hermione.

She wasn't his anymore. She could hardly be less his Even that pompous idiot that showed up earlier stands more of a chance than I do He thought miserably. Yet, she'd smiled at him almost in the way that she used to smile at himalmost. 

What's up? Harry asked cutting into his thoughts. 

Ron muttered. 

We better go back and make our report Harry said resignedly. 

Huh? What report? Ron asked sullenly. 

Harry replied. 

You just want to go shopping in Diagon Alley and get ice creams at Fortescues like we used to? Ron asked wistfully. 

Nice dream Ron, Harry said but his tone matched Ron and his face was clouded over when he said, Besides Hermione would kill us. What's the bet she's still slaving away when we get back?

Ron's face hardened, He muttered. 

What do you make of that Nigel fellow? Harry ventured cautiously. It was a bold move. 

Me? Why should what I make of him matter? Ron asked defensively.

Harry shrugged, but he was satisfied with the reaction he had provoked, Ron's ears had gone bright red. A sure sign, if ever there was one, that Ron cared more about the matter than he was letting on. 

Typical Hermione, Harry mused boldly, To get herself attached to someone like that

It's not like her at all! Ron snapped back, turning round to face Harry, his fists clenched. 

Harry couldn't help himself, he grinned, and this made Ron's defiance even worse. 

Ron said sternly. 

I just thought Harry began. 

I know what you just thought, but you can leave well away from that! Ron said. 

Something about Ron's tone told Harry that he was deadly serious; his words were not angry or frustrated but had been thought about long and hard. Ron had been expecting Harry's teasing over Hermione and had prepared himself to meet it. 

But Ron Was all Harry could say. 

But nothing Harry, I'm not starting down that path again. It's all in the past, let it stay there. Ron spoke quietly, resignedly and Harry realised that he had given up any hope of ever meaning anything to Hermione ever again. However Ron's words also made him realise how deeply he still felt for her.

Sobered by this Harry turned away from his friend and they made their way back towards the Investigative Auror's headquarters in silence. 

*

I'll go and check on the witness again, Ron said when they got inside. He didn't feel like facing Hermione and wanted to put it off for as long as possible. 

Harry said, See you upstairs?

Ron grunted noncommittally. 

He walked along the cold corridors until he reached the little hospital ward. It was dimly lit and most of the beds were empty and those that weren't occupied by Auror's injured at work. Tiffany was in a little side room, tucked away from inquisitive stares.

Ron was about to knock when he realised that she wasn't alone. He recognized Hermione's soft, reasonable voice, he couldn't make out what she was saying but when he went to the side of the room were there was a window looking in he could just make out her form through the half-drawn blinds. 

Tiffany he could see more clearly and although her face seemed damp from tears and her eyes red rimmed she seemed more relaxed and was even smiling. It was something he recognized, a victim who had managed at last to tell her story. 

Deciding not to intrude he waited outside until the nurse went in and Hermione came out, looking tired but satisfied. When she saw him, she smiled a relieved sort of smile. 

I think we have him. She said. 

*

Back in her office, Hermione conjured three mugs of steaming coffee,

How did you get her to speak? Harry wanted to know. 

Well you know the magic that holds house elves? There was a spell very similar to the ancient enchantment that binds all house elves to their masters. It's Cromatia Vertigus, the binding spell, Hermione paused, Stopping someone under it from revealing secrets. 

Harry and Ron both nodded. Hermione sipped her coffee and allowed herself a moment to catch her breath, things had happened so quickly that afternoon... After discovering the counter curse Hermione had been forced to wait for what seemed like hours to have it passed through a safety check. This done she'd had to get clearance for performing the spell on the witness and get Tiffany's permission. 

Tiffany hadn't needed much persuasion and once the counter-curse had been performed it had just all spilt out. Tiffany had been able to calmly tell Hermione everything she knew. 

I used a counter curse that I had researched in my S.P.E.W days, Hermione said, It took a while to get the cleared through safety mind.

It would do, Ron said gruffly. 

Hermione ignored his brusque tone and continued, It just all poured out of Tiffany when she was free of Cromatia Vertigus

Well what did she tell you? Harry pressed. 

She was brought up in a small school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She doesn't have any memories of a home before this school, and she can't remember her parents or any other family.

It was the same for all the others too. Hermione said, Tiffany gave me names for all of the other victims.

Hermione pushed the sheet of paper that had the names written down across the table for Ron to read. 

Sapphire- Silvia Martin, He read, Emerald- Edward Hugh, Garnet- Gregory Lambton, Amethyst- Anna Leighton, Ruby- Rebecca Preston, and Azurite- Alexander Finch.

Hermione felt her eyes fill up with tears, once the victim had a name- everything seemed so much more real, and the tragedy struck her hard. To have six names, and six lives destroyed seemed unbearable. 

They were all friends of Tiffany. The last, Azurite- Alexander Finch in particular was close to Tiffany. Her boyfriend I think anyway this explains why his murder was different. He'd been looking for Tiffany 

Hermione noticed that Harry, who had been taking notes, looked up now a pained expression on his face.

Did it fall to you to tell her he was dead then? Harry asked. 

Hermione said biting her lip. 

How did she take it?

I don't know, Hermione said shaking her head, It was like she expected it.

She sipped her coffee again which had began to go cold.

Tell us more about the school? Ron prompted. 

Reading between the lines, Hermione said, It was more of an orphanage. Tiffany said that she ran away because she realised something was wrong and when she left there were only five pupils left, now that would only be four because Alexander Finch followed her and was killed.

She paused for breath trying to get the girl's information sorted into order in her own head something didn't fit!

The school is for children gifted in the art of wandless magic and is called Moonstone Heights. It's a highly un-researched area but apparently you need to be connected to a particular precious stone to have the magical ability to perform wandless magic. 

Why didn't it show up on the Ministry Data Base then? Ron asked. 

Hermione said softly, That would be because it was set up by Voldemort.

Hermione let the bomb drop calmly, and watched the horrified expressions on her friends' faces.

This can't all be connected to him though surely! Ron's tone said that he was certain but Hermione caught the briefest moment of doubt flare up in his eyes. 

She said, Voldemort developed the spells that has been killing the students, but he didn't perform them. No, Tiffany accuses the headmaster of being guilty of this.

The headmaster? Harry asked. 

Yes, a Master Diamond. 

*

AN- It can't be as easy as all of that. Surely? Lol you better review if you want to find out!

Once again, sorry for the wait! 


	10. Chapter 10: Fever

**Precious Stones: **

**Chapter Ten- Fever**

*

_AN- Not so long this time! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews they absolutely made my day. Day(s) lol! _

_Twas my birthday yesterday and of all things to come with on your birthday I came up with the plot line for this chapter I PROMISE FLUFF! Lol anyway here it is thanks for being so patient with me!_

*

Ron was exhausted and eye lids were drooping as he and Harry waited at the entrance of the Investigative Auror headquarters for Hermione who was arranging for Tiffany to have an extra guard that night just in case. 

He had very mixed feelings. He was both elate and relieved that they seemed to finally have a direction with their case. On the other hand there was the tempest of emotion that he had swirling around inside concerning Hermione.

He watched closely as Hermione came over to them. Her face was flushed and suddenly he noticed the dark shadows that had been growing underneath her almost feverishly bright eyes. Her movements where slow and tired, she used a pale hand to rub her forehead: frowning.   
  
A spasm of fear shot through him. She seemed. unwell. As she came closer he could tell that her breathing was laboured and she was shaking slightly.   
  
Are you all right? He asked her sharply. To his left Harry tensed.   
  
She replied, somewhat more faintly than he had expected, It's just all those extra staircases; it really takes it out of you.

Ron exchanged a worried glance with Harry. Her words just didn't ring true and she just looked soso spent. 

Harry asked conversationally. 

Not especially! She snapped, some of the fire coming back into her eyes as they snapped in anger. 

Another worried glance. 

Are you sure you're all right? Ron asked gently, hesitantly placing a hand on her shoulder. 

She shrugged him off with an annoyed sort of squeak. 

If you two want to stand here all night you can, She said tartly, But I'm going home!

They followed her as she made her way outside and were greeted by a blast of icy air. The wind was strong and deadly, it blew their cloaks up around them as they walked towards the apparition boundaries. The snow had stopped falling but it still lay thick and the cloud heavy sky heralded more. 

Hermione seemed more blown about by the wind, and it wasn't just because she was smaller in height. She was tripping and stumbling. She bumped into Ron at several points and when he caught her eye he was frightened, gone was all the proud anger but instead desperation a plea for help: and when he offered her his arm she took it. 

*

Hermione couldn't quite get her mind to connect with where she was and what was happening. One minute she was out in the snow with Ron and Harry feeling annoyed at them for treating her as if she were unwell and the next she was walking down one of the many winding lanes near the burrow on a hot summer's day talking to Mr Weasley. After that she was in the theatre with Ginny 

It was only when she started to see that cruel green smoke rise up in front of her that she cried out

She screamed, The Dark Mark!

*

Ron looked at the woman clutching onto his arm, her face was even paler and she was shaking violently, screaming hysterically about death eaters. 

Harry said grimly. 

Spontaneously, Ron grabbed hold of her shoulders and forced her to look at him. She met his eyes but didn't recognize him and struggled against his grasp. 

I won't tell you! She said, I'll die before I reveal Harry's location!

Ron said, It's me Ron! You're outside your headquarters we were just about to go home!

I won't tell you! She repeated feverishly. 

Hermione, it's me Ron! 

Ron was bewildered; the cold wind stung his face and had blown Hermione's hair up into a tempest around her head. She looked half mad as she struggled against his grasp shouting insults about deatheaters and swearing that she would never betray Harry or the Order. 

We'll have to stun her. Harry said reluctantly. 

Ron said fiercely, Not her!

Harry nodded. 

Ron tired again, It's meyour Ron.

Hermione almost instantly changed, Ron? I er II don't feel

Her legs crumpled underneath her as she lost her inner battle and fainted Ron caught hold of her and lifted her up cradling her close to his chest. 

Go and get help! He told Harry, Anyone who knows Neville! He can make the draught or Ginny Hermione must have some somewhere and she'd know where! 

Harry looked doubtful. 

Go on! Ron shouted, I'm taking her to the hospital wing! 

Harry hurried into the darkness towards the apparition point. Ron began to pick his way back up the snow drive, as quickly as he could knowing that every moment could mean the difference between life and death for Hermione. Her body was limp in his hold and very little warmth radiated from it. 

He was sick with fear.

*

Harry found himself knocking on a familiar door but had no time to reminisce the happy times he spent at the burrow as he nervously waited for it to be opened. Hermione's feverish words kept creeping into his head

He was greeted by the greying Molly Weasley.

What are you doing here? She demanded. 

Harry bit his lip: what could he have expected. He hardly deserved a warm welcome. 

I've got no time to explain, He said quickly, I need some of that restorative draught! The one Hermione used to take?

Molly looked confused but nodded, Come in. 

Harry followed her inside, glad of the warmth. 

It's urgent, He said, 

The woman asked aghast, You don't mean

Harry. 

What's this? Came the angry voice of Ginny who had stepped into the passageway since his arrival, What are you doing here?

He said weakly, but it was enough. 

Oh no! She said her beautiful face paling, I feared the worst when she didn't show up at all for dinner but

By this time Mr Weasley had joined them and the twins were not far behind. Harry felt the full awkwardness of the situation, an old lover and people who he had regarded as family, people who he had betrayed and now looked to them for help. 

Where is she? Ginny asked. 

The headquarters, Ron was taking her to the hospital wing. Harry said.

They won't have a clue how to deal with her in there! Ginny said, I'll go to her flat and get some of the restorative draught will someone get onto Neville?

We will, Fred said, I'll make sure he starts making more draught straight away.

I'll see you at the headquarters Ginny said to Harry her glares forgotten for the moment. 

Er thanks for everything. He said nodding to the faces that were all staring at him, I better get back.

With that he apparated back to the long driveway where it had begun to snow again.

*

Ron watched in total agony as healers fussed around Hermione. He could see they didn't have clue he'd tried to explain what the matter was but they had hushed him and given her a strength replenishing potion saying This sort of exhaustion is usual for our aurors we know how to deal with it.

He knew they weren't helping. Desperate he dashed out of the hospital wing and up to Remus' office where, thank Merlin, the light was still on! 

He burst in and Remus looked up in surprise from the pile of paperwork that he had been struggling through. 

He asked, Whatever is the matter?

He said gasping for breath, Ill the healers they don't know they won't listen!

Remus said his face creasing in alarm. 

You've got to make them listen! He said. 

Remus replied, Come on.

*

When Harry returned Remus and Ron were arguing with a pair of healers. Hermione had been laid on a bed, but nobody seemed to be treating her. 

What's going on? He asked. 

They don't understand Ron said desperately, They can't help!

Look you must understand me, Remus was saying, This girl has a very serious condition that dates back to the time when she was about seventeen! She needs to be warm and there's a draught, a restorative draught we need to get her some of that as quickly as possible!

Doubtfully the healers began to do as Remus asked, Harry watched Ron trying to help and giving up as he found his hands shook too much. Eventually he settled for just kneeling by the bed and holding Hermione's pale hand. 

Hermione cried out from time to time but did not wake and the healers found she had a dangerously high temperature. 

His old guiltiness and remorse came back to him as he stood looking on, feeling useless. Guilty that he should have been the one to have the deteriorating disease in the first placeguilty because he had been Malfoy's target not Hermione

Harry couldn't stand about and do nothing and ended up going to watch out for Ginny. She was half way up the drive when Harry came out of the headquarters' main doors. He ran down to meet her and grabbed the parcel that she offered, sprinting back up the drive. 

*

The scene that Ginny came to was nightmarish, Harry and Remus stood on looking bewildered as several healers tried to make Hermione drink the draught she had brought. 

Her brother Ronwas kneeling by her friend's bedside, his face pale and desperate clutching Hermione's limp hand whispering things that she couldn't hear. 

She let out a gasp of shock when she saw Hermione's face: all pale and feverish. She called out wildly in her sleep, calling for help warning them of unknown shadows. It seemed the deatheaters still lingered in Hermione's mind. 

Remus came over and put an arm around her shoulder, "She'll be all right, He said firmly. 

Ginny shrugged him off and advanced on Harry How could you let this happen! She hissed franticly and needing to vent her anger on somebody, How could you!

She attacked him with her fists venting years worth of frustration onto him but he just stood there and took it, it wasn't long before her tears choked her angry words and sobs racked her body. 

He simply wrapped his arms around her stroked her head, in a daze. She found that she couldn't protest. 

*

Ron found that he was reliving one of the worse days of his life; it was like that fateful day when Hermione first took ill all over again 

He held fast to her hand refusing to be moved.

*

At the far end of the ward, Tiffany awoken by the sound of raised voices had wrapped round the dressing gown that the nurse had given her and had left her room. She stood in the doorway looking on. 

She was overwhelmed by a sense of panic as she realised what had happened. Inspector Granger, the woman who had been kind to her was ill. And it was all her fault

*

AN- That chapter was exhausting phew! This story has a fair few twists to come. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. 

I wouldn't have got far without my reviewers, just like, Frodo wouldn't have got far without his Sam!

Don't ask it just popped into my head! I wonder why


	11. Chapter 11: A Snowflake on a Silver Chai...

**Precious Stones: Chapter 11- A Snowflake on a Silver Chain**

*

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. No profit is being made from this work. 

*

AN- You'll never guess what I'm about to say .. SORRY! SORRY! Again it has taken me a ridicules amount of time to get this put together but at last here it is blame G.C.S.E.s and my dictatorial teachers if you like but I've been to busy to get this up sooner than now. Sorry once again, but here's the next chapter

AN2- Although it may seem like it at first, the story does not reach it's conclusion in this chapter there's a lot more to come. 

*

When Hermione woke up, the first thing she noticed was how cold it was, she groaned and tried to pull her quilt further around her. The next thing she noticed was that the quilt wasn't there; in its place were scratchy hospital blankets. 

Someone asked. 

She opened her eyes groggily and it was a few seconds before Ron's anxious face came into view, 

You're awake He said softly his voice filled with wonder. 

Of course I am she said, trying to sit up. It was then that she realised she had absolutely no strength. 

I was afraid you wouldn't He trailed off, Hermione failed to meet his intense gaze as she finally managed to sit up. 

Watch it, He said, You want to take things slowly.

Hermione laughed bitterly, Slowly indeed! We have a serial murderer to catch before

Ron said warningly. 

She snapped back at him, painfully aware that she couldn't so much as lift a finger, and the fact that her throat burned and struggled with every word. 

Hermione you've had a relapse. This time we caught it straight away and there wasn't as much poison in your blood stream but

She asked, more faintly this time, trying to take in what he was saying. 

They found traces of the deteriorating potion in your blood stream well Neville did anyway.

Hermione asked. 

Yes, he came straight down when he heard we were so worried Ron said his expression soft.

Was all she could manage. 

She sunk back into the pillows, fighting to keep up pretence of being stronger than she was. Ron didn't look too good himself, there were deep dark rings underneath his eyes and his face was pale. However he was fresh and clean-shaven, dressed surprisingly in muggle clothes- jeans and one of his mum's jumpers in a nice shade of blue. 

How long have I been asleep? Hermione asked shakily. 

A week. Ron said gently, reaching over and taking her hand. 

Normally she would have reacted violently to such a gesture, but she was too stunned to respond. 

A week? But Diamond Tiffany the stones case? Have there been any more murders? She asked, her head filling with fears, she'd failed! She hadn't solved her case!

To her surprise, Ron smiled ruefully, Harry and me went down to Moonstone Heights the day after you were taken ill with a Patrol Squad. We arrested this Master Diamond, though in the end he didn't put up too much resistance. But Hermione! We should have known who it was all along!

Should we? She asked her head spinning.

He informed her gravely. 

This was too much for Hermione; all she could do was stare at him in astonishment as he explained further.

Of course he never went to Azkaban for your poisoning- remember that sneaky little barrister got him off because he'd intended to poison Harry and not you, and of course there was no evidence for him being a death-eater. He claimed to be under imperious.

She interrupted sharply, Are you sure?

Her blinked at her taken aback by her sudden intensity. Hermione wasn't sure why, but something at the back of her mind began to niggle at her, telling her that everything wasn't quite right. 

He said calmly.

But how? She wanted to know, acutely aware of the fact that Ron still held her hand in his. 

He's still carrying out Voldemort's last wishes it would seem and runs this demented little school. Ron said, with hints of intense bitterness in his otherwise gentle voice.

Hermione pressed, not even flinching at Voldemort's name. 

He's been killing the students because he thinks that if he has their combined power then he'll be able to bring back his old master from the dead. Apparently there's some sort of prophecy dating back to Voldemort's first reign that talks about these kids and their ability to do wandless magic.

Hermione asked, alarm bells ringing in her head. Ron's explanation was all very well but something didn't quite _fit_. A Prophecy? Hermione had never trusted the art if divination and if it wasn't for the fact that her head pounded and she could still feel vague tinges of fever Hermione might have rushed to the library and began researching it straight away. 

well it only said that they exist and that one would come forward to harvest the power Ron said vaguely, But that doesn't matter, what matters is that we have him.

Something unpleasant dawned on Hermione. 

That's why I'm ill again isn't it? She asked shakily. 

Ron looked at her, confused. 

The spell traces they weren't a mistake at all. Hermione said shakily. 

What do you mean? Ron asked. 

Have they run the tests? Hermione asked urgently, Proven that the spells came from Draco?

Yes of course. Ron nodded. 

He must have put the poison's trigger spell into the traces and left them there on purpose _for me_.

Ron dropped her hand abruptly as his face went red. He shook slightly as he said, How dare he?

He must of known I was the investigator in charge Ginny interviewed me! It was in the prophet! She said.

So he thought he'd finish off what he'd started. Ron said his blue eyes snapping with fury. 

Hermione strangely encouraged by his fury on her behalf said, No, that was a mistake remember- he meant to get Harry. No, he was just taking advantage of his mistake with me. If he slowed down the investigative auror he'd have time to finish off the murders! 

He didn't count on Harry and me being around, Ron said grimly. 

Well it's another charge to bring against him, Hermione said tiredly. 

What if like the last time what if. You get worse? Ron asked carefully. 

Hermione thought about it, not meeting his eyes frightened of what she would read there. 

She said quietly, I don't think I will- you got the antidote to me quickly it took weeks last time to come up with one.

Ron nodded, though she could still see the doubt in eyes. 

I don't think I could have borne it again, He muttered, his ears going red, I was so worried

Hermione didn't know what to say to that.

It was terrible one minute you were walking beside me the next He trailed off. 

There was an awkward pause. They both sat not saying anything wrestling with their own emotions trying to decide what they really felt. Both nursing a secret hope that they were hardly able to admit even to themselves. 

Hermione asked after a while. 

He asked sharply. 

Thank you. She said meeting his forceful gaze. 

Hermione I He began impulsively.

Another voice shrieked overcome with relief and Ron felt all of his impulsive courage ebb away as his sister rushed forward to hug her friend. 

You're awake, Ginny said half laughing, half crying. 

Ron turned to see Harry standing in the doorway, he too looked vastly relieved and meeting Ron's eyes smiled wearily. Ron, who knew that Harry had gone back to Hermione's flat to feed Crookshanks couldn't help but wonder what had gone on between them over the past week when he had stayed at Hermione's side. 

You've been out of it for a whole week! Ginny exclaimed.

I know Hermione said tiredly. 

Oh Hermione mum's been beside herself Ginny said.

What day is it? Hermione asked suddenly. 

December the 24th, Christmas Eve. Ginny said. 

Hermione said, But I haven't even brought any presents yet!

Do you think that matters? Harry asked with a chuckle. 

Oh but I'll feel awful if I don't have anything to give to anyone! Hermione moaned looking distressed. 

Don't worry about that! Ginny said laughing, Anyway I took the liberty of getting things for you

Oh Ginny you're a star! Hermione said brightening, Did you remember my Aunty Flora?

Yes, yes of course! Ginny laughed, I found your note of present ideas when I was feeding Crookshanks.

Oh thank you so much! Hermione beamed, You even remembered Crookshanks!

Well actually I had some help, Ginny admitted colouring. 

Yeah Harry helped. She explained quickly.

Ron felt a little in the way as Ginny went on to tell Hermione everything she'd brought and Harry hung unsurely in the door way. He couldn't help but notice that while Hermione was fully engaged in conversation with his sister, she still kept sneaking glances at him. 

*

Christmas Day passed relatively uneventfully for Hermione, she was able to get up and had Christmas lunch with Tiffany, who while still pale and skinny talked cheerfully about her future. 

Professor Dumbledore came to speak to me, She said, I'm going to Hogwarts for the start of next term.

That's great, Hermione replied with a painful pang, she still missed Hogwarts. 

The afternoon brought a string of visitors, including Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley, the twins and Neville. Her own parents had sent a letter via owl post (for muggles they were extremely adept at using this system) saying they were sorry she couldn't be with them at Christmas but hoped she'd be well enough to make it in time for New Year. Apparently Ginny had only told them of Hermione's relapse when it had begun to look like she would recover not wanting to worry them. Something Hermione whole-heartedly approved of. 

All day passed without a word or appearance from Harry and Ron, apparently now that the case was solved she wouldn't see them again. They'd left the previous day soon after Ginny had arrived. She hadn't considered at the time that their goodbyes had been final. 

Now, sitting in the darkened hospital room, awake although it was well past midnight Hermione felt sudden despair at this thought. Despite her frosty behaviour, despite her determination not to be friendly, Hermione had been vastly relieved to see them again. She was back on speaking terms with both Ron and Harry- and the way Ron had held her hand the day before 

Tears stung Hermione's eyes as she realised all over again what had been lost between them. There had been some spark still there, she'd ignored it but it had still been there and now the chance to act upon it was completely gone, Hermione felt lost. 

She didn't _know _what she felt for Ron. She didn't know if it could ever have been the same as it had been once. What she did know was that she wanted the chance to find but that seemed lost to her forever. 

They'd worked well together, the case had been solved. End of story. 

Hermione went through the case details in her head, vaguely aware that something didn't quite fit. She wouldn't be satisfied until she'd went through the case notes, interviewed Malfoy

She train of thought was interrupted by a tapping at the window. Hermione got up to find an owl waiting to be let in. She opened with window and the tiny owl flew accompanied by a cruel blast of cold air.

Hello Pig, Hermione said smiling at the owl fondly, a curious sort of hope building up in her chest. 

Pigwidgeon carried a small parcel and a note. When Hermione had untied it he flew straight back outside and Hermione close the window after him, shivering. 

With shaking fingers, Hermione untied the package. In it was black velvet coated jewellery box. She opened it up to find a delicate silver chain on which hung a tiny, intricate pendent that made up a snowflake.

Heart pounding fast Hermione wondered at it's meaning, as she held it up to admire it in the flickering light created by the candle she had lit at her bedside table. It was beautiful.

Fastening it around her neck where it lay, cool but oddly comforting- Hermione opened it out and whit conflicting emotions, read it:

Dear Hermione,

Happy Christmas! Though it can hardly have been a good one for you! Harry and I are off to Singapore in the morning so you probably won't be seeing us again till that scumbag's trial. 

I got this for you and with Neville's help had charms put in to protect you if you ever across that scumbag's poison again. It seemed appropriate, the snowflake anyway as an apology for these past few horrible (snowy) weeks. I knew, anyway that you probably wouldn't appreciate anything with a gem stone in! 

I, well I don't know what to say, but I've enjoyed seeing you again. Take care of yourself Mione. 

With all my love,

Ron. 

Hermione sank back into her pillows, tears trickling down her too-pale cheeks. She was relieved that she'd see Ron and Harry again and touched by the gift but disappointed at the lack of stronger sentiments that apology and regret in the letter. It was juts like he was feeling guilty

Maybe she'd ask Neville about it. He'd helped him with the charms

With all my love, Ron. She was no love-sick teenager to be reading things into that and for all the warmth the words usually contained Hermione couldn't help but note with bitterness, a cruel finality about them. 

*

Miles away Ron sat miserably in the corner of the FA's annual Christmas Party. Harry, not much happier than himself after spending time with Ginny and not really getting anywhere was trying to hide his misery by dancing with Kathryn, and her surprising guest- Remus Lupin. 

The party wasn't slowing down at nearly one o'clock, in fact it was gaining momentum, and Ron suspected was probably going to last till well on into the morning, by which time everyone would be drunk and beginning to miss their families. 

Ron himself had been staring into the same glass of firewhisky all night. Ever since sending the package off with Pig for Hermione 

He cursed himself for his bad letter writing skills and remembered with pain the fact that when it came to it he hadn't been able to put what he felt down onto paper. The result, an unfeeling letter that gave nothing away, took no risks

If he'd ever had a chance of getting Hermione back, he'd ruined it with that letter. 

*

Hermione slept fretfully. Eventually, she was awakened by a whispered conversation that for some reason seemed impossibly loud to Hermione. 

Wiping sleep out of her eyes Hermione sat up and tried to listen to it, wondering whether or not it was just her imagination. 

It doesn't feel right Diamond. It was Tiffany speaking in her usual frightened tones.

Come on Tiffany we haven't got this far for you to chicken out now. A male voice answered. 

I told them that it was Master Draco who killed the others.

A harsh cruel laugh sounded, Good, that's exactly what I wanted.

I've been offered a place at Hogwarts. Hermione heard Tiffany mumble, a thousand and one alarm bells ringing in her head. 

So you're not going to take it are you? The young but twisted voice challenged. 

There's one for you as well

The male voice grew louder and was filled with anger. 

I'm sorry, it's just

There, there Topaz, He said more soothingly, It'll soon be over. We've got rid of Master Draco now; he'll rot in Azkaban for what he's done to us!

Hermione's eyes widened in the gloom as she listened to the hushed conversation between the two teenagers. Malfoy wasn't the murderer at all

I know.

Don't back out whatever you do you've done a good job so far convincing that auror that you're one of us. Why you're not even a witch, and to convince the great Hermione Granger well that's something!

At hearing this Hermione got up, careful not to make a single noise, stealthily pulling on some clothes and grabbing her wand she crept out into the corridor and made her way towards Tiffany's room. 

*

AN- HA HA massive cliff hanger! Confused? I promise you that it will make perfect sense by the time I'm finished! Hopefully

Please review and tell me what you think, once again I appreciate your support and help. Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long!!!

Random quote:

_Look your Royal HIGHNESS, what a wonderful SMELL you've discovered._ Han Solo- Star Wars A new Hope. 


	12. Chapter 12: Moonstone Heights

Chapter 12: Moonstone Heights

*

AN- See not so long this time? Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

*

Hermione didn't really have anything in mind when she burst into the hospital wing, she simply hoped that the sight of an auror would scare them enough for her to make arrests, Later she would curse herself for being so uncharacteristically impulsive but she acted on her instincts and burst into the little hospital wing. 

From there it was a blur in her mind- Tiffany's gasp of surprise, the tall young boy she'd barely got a glimpse of before his wand was directed at her, her own bad reflexes as her wand shot out of her hands, a falling silver chain before everything went black

* 

Now, as she awoke to bright sunlight and a pounding head, Hermione tried to get everything clear in her head but not for the first time in the past month, her brain usually so good at solving puzzles would simply not align the events. 

Opening a cautious eye she discovered herself to be in a nicely decorated room. Simple but clean with a large king sized bed and soft blue coverings, several bookcases holding not books but pretty glass ornaments the sort that weren't really very valuable but pleasing to look at, a cheerful multi-coloured mat at the foot of the bed and beyond that large windows with bright white curtains that had been drawn fully back. 

It wasn't what she'd expected, though she'd hardly had any time to think about what she expected, but surely the clichéd idea of a dungeon all slimy and dark would have been more appropriate for a crazed mass-murderer! 

Infinitely confused Hermione sat up, she noticed with alarm that she was incredibly stiff and it seemed to take an unreasonable amount of energy to get up and walk to the windows. What she could see was, like the rest of Britain (presuming that's where she was) covered in snow, a few bar trees stood out against what seemed to be an endless white wilderness. She certainly was no longer at Headquarters where she would have seen long walkways and Celebration Wood, planted at the end of the first war against Voldemort containing tributes to heroes died fighting him in both wars. 

She reached out and touched the glass, as she had expected, it was hot and she recoiled quickly her hand glowing from the burn. It made her heart sink; it meant the windows were spelled with all sorts of anti-escape charms. 

Feeling very weak and extremely unhappy she went back to sit down on the bed wrapping the blue coverlet around her. Although she told herself it was no good feeling sorry for herself, she'd just have to think a way out, tears formed as desperation welled up. Defiantly she reached up to wipe the teas away and was surprised to find that her face was burning which didn't make sense considering she was shivering from the cold. Obviously the room had no central heating

It was like she was getting ill again, like she had only a week ago when she'd foolishly ignored the signs convincing herself that she was just over-worked. Besides, hadn't Ron given her that pendant to protect her against the illness? She reached up to find it but when she dug beneath her robes it wasn't there

She had a sudden fleeting memory of the chain falling, and remembered that she'd had difficulty fastening it. If her current situation, prisoner with no real idea of where she was or who was holding her wasn't enough cause to panic the necklaces' absence was. She knew that with the poison so recently in her bloodstream and the fever still baying at the edges there was every chance that the illness would take hold again and without the antidote.

She couldn't, wouldn't think about what that might mean for her! She needed to get herself out- help would be a long time coming, she was supposed to be going up to Newcastle first thing on boxing day morning to see her parent's. How long would it take before they realised she was missing? 

It must be boxing day now. She muttered fitfully to herself, Remus was going to the Weasley's there's no chance of him dropping into the office not that he'd bother to look for me, he thinks I'm in Newcastle.

She also realised that it was likely her parents would assume she was still unfit to travel and so not be too alarmed when she failed to show up. So how long would it take for them to ring the alarm bell? And how would they do it? They were muggles after all! They had the Weasley's address but the Weasley's didn't have a telephone number! Ginny, had she given them Ginny's number? Ginny owned a mobile phone after Hermione had shown her how easy they were to use- they tended to talk every day, how long would it take for Ginny to get worried when Hermione didn't call her?

Hermione refusing to give up hope lay down knowing it was best to conserve her energy- it would hold the fever off for longer. Covering herself up, Hermione plotted- sooner or later someone would come to her and then she'd take her chances. Hermione Granger was not one to be locked up!

*

Harry was surprised when their mission in Singapore was short and easy. He wasn't at all offended by the fact that it was the sort that trainees were usually given. Kathryn was probably just trying to give them a break. 

He was not surprised however by Ron's dark mood and although he was better at not showing it Harry felt pretty much the same way. Although he had more reason to be cheerful than Ron did.

Ginny who he'd spent a lot of time with during those awful hours when Hermione lay ill, had admitted that she still felt the same way for Harry and might even be able to forgive him for abandoning her. Harry, sitting in his cramped little room at headquarters smiled at the memory.

When he'd asked her if he still had a chance he hadn't really been expecting a positive answer but when she'd given him one he'd been elated. He'd told her about Kathryn's move to break down the barriers between auror divisions and the possibility of filed aurors being allowed personal lives and families. She'd promised that when this came through they could try again. 

He contemplated writing to her, even though it was strictly against the rules and was nearly ready to get out his quill when Ron burst into the room looking agitated. 

Don't we knock anymore? Harry asked sarcastically. 

Er Sorry mate Ron said dismissively and walked over to the window. Harry was suddenly concerned this wasn't just his bad temper over what had or hadn't happened with Hermione, no this was Ron's furious mood. His hands were clenched and he was visibly shaking with rage. 

What is it? Harry asked cautiously. 

Ron turned to him and held up a fragile silver necklace from which a delicately wrought snowflake hung. 

Isn't that the necklace you were sending Hermione? Harry asked. 

She sent it back? Harry said, confused, surely she wasn't heartless enough to do that?

No- Neville found it when he went to visit her this morning. She wasn't there. Ron said, his face flushed red.

But she was going to visit her parents? Harry said. 

Yes but Neville didn't know that and anyway he didn't find the necklace in her room, he found it in Tiffany's! 

What was he doing in there?

Going to talk to her about going to Hogwarts- but she wasn't there either.

Maybe Dumbledore Harry began to suggest but was cut off. 

No she's been kidnapped and Ron's voice cracked, And I think Hermione has been too.

I ranger her parents- they haven't seen her. Neither has Remus or Ginny I checked everyone!

Harry frowned- a sudden feeling of dread building up in his stomach. 

But who? We caught Malfoy He said. 

Ron shook his head, Hermione wasn't convinced. I could see it in her eyes when she woke up and I told her what had happened.

What did she say? Harry pressed. 

Nothing she just seemed really doubtful I should have paid attention Harry! She's trained in that sort of thing

What are we going to do? Harry interrupted. 

Kathryn's given us permission to go and look for her. Ron said.

What are we standing around here for then? 

*

Hermione found that her situation was hopeless, no-one had bothered explaining why she was where she was but for two days had lain getting weaker and weaker in that room. Twice a day she would be fed, wholesome meals that appeared on a small desk from no-where. Twice a day she would be escorted into a long marble passageway to a cramped bathroom and allowed to wash and use the toilet. 

It was two surly, male youths, who did this, holding her at wand point and guarding the bathroom door. Although Hermione couldn't see their faces she was pretty sure that neither was the one whose voice she'd heard. Neither spoke very much except to chastise her for being too slow. 

They were both much taller, and much stronger than her- she couldn't hope to over power them especially feeling as weak as she did- besides she'd opted for the public relations and witness protection course instead of the muggle fighting arts cause... like Ron.

Now that she was trapped, the only thing that punctuated her roundabout thoughts on possible escape was Ron. Now that she was in this hopeless situation the fact that she missed him seemed all the more trivial- she'd been missing him for years and had recently had the chance to set things right with him. Imprisoned and lonely she wished more than ever that she hadn't broken off their romance. 

It wasn't until half-way through her third day of captivity that she was visited by the mysterious Diamond.

She'd been sleeping fitfully when he entered. The opening of the door had caused her wake and sit up quickly. Despite her weakness. 

Inspector Granger, isn't it? The boy said amicably, Let me introduce myself, I'm Diamond.

Yes, I know. She'd said icily meeting his eyes and shivering. 

They were clear and sparkly the only colour in them the black of his pupil/ it was so unnerving that she had to look away. His strange white hair was unusually long for a boy and the way he wore it in a ponytail reminded her of Bill Weasley. He was tall and gangly will pale skin and paler lips which were twisted into a mad smile. His long flowing black robes contrasted starkly with his otherwise pale, luminescent appearance. Large diamonds sparkled on his boots and hung from his ears. Dangling from his robes was a watch, like the ones the male victims had carried only bigger and holding the largest diamond Hermione had ever seen. 

Ahh you find me unsettling, He said, his voice was still quite high even though as Hermione reasoned he must have been sixteen like the rest of the watch carriers. 

Defiantly Hermione met his eyes again, feeling slightly dizzy. 

She responded coolly, Not at all. I'm just wondering why I'm here

Well really, for someone who is famed for her intelligence that's a stupid thing to say He laughed sarcastically and Hermione felt her temperature rise. 

No, I realise why you've got me here, but I still don't know how I was stupid enough to let you catch me. She said keeping her calm and trying to be as sarcastic as he was. 

He said sharply, Contrary to popular belief you're not the cleverest person ever to walk the planet.

Oh I know _that_, she said determined not to let the conversation go the way he wanted it to; If I was I might have worked out why you killed your friends.

At this, his eerie, ethereal faces bent into a scowl, They weren't my friends.

But they were like you. She challenged. 

You don't know anything about it alright? he said drawing himself up to his full height and suddenly sounding like the teenager he was. 

Grimly, Hermione smiled, she was getting somewhere, So are you just going to keep me here?

He snapped back at her, For as long as it takes!

Takes to do what?

Make you ill again, He replied cold eyes glittering maliciously. 

Wouldn't killing me be easier? She asked. 

He replied idly, conjuring a chair seemingly with just his hands out of nowhere and sitting in it. 

She couldn't help it: she gasped.

He asked, Never seen wandless magic before?

She replied, Just never so casually.

He laughed his high pitched spiteful laugh. 

Anyway, the matter at hand. By making you ill again I can take a sample of the poison from your blood stream. It's a fairly simple muggle process- you see the bacteria inside your body the one that's part of the poison hasn't been cured by normal means, antibiotics that is- there's no existing bacteria that can do it and so with no resistance, no antidote the bacteria will carry on multiplying and the poison will regain it's potency in your blood.

Hermione laughed appearing more confident than she felt, But that makes no sense whatsoever. Poison and bacteria are completely different things! 

Yes, so they are, He said, But you see, our dear old headmaster, Mr Malfoy which your FA friends so kindly removed for me, his replacement is far too nice to suspect me, anyway our lovely Mr Malfoy wasn't nearly as good at making potions as he had thought.

What do you mean? She asked. 

Well he made a rather vital mistake and the poison which should have killed you was turned into a nasty but not really fatal mixture of bacteria and poison. 

She challenged. 

He told us once, you see Inspector you didn't get a doze of deteriorating poison at all you got sort of a half measure with a bacteria contained. It probably doesn't make perfect scientific sense but that's how magic works.

But I would have died if my friend, Professor Longbottom hadn't created an antidote.

You're right you would have, and now without it you will do now. You see Professor Longbottom _did_ come up with an antidote for deteriorating potion but he wasn't aware of the bacteria's presence or the fact that it was that he was suppressing and not the deteriorating potion! This is why my dear Master Draco was able to trigger off your illness again. The bacteria had merely been suppressed by Longbottom's antidote and began to work releasing toxins left over from the poison at the same time.

The bacteria halved the strength of the potion- that's why I lived. She said finally finding an answer that had been evading her for years.

Oh yes, she you really are quite clever aren't you? He said patronisingly. 

So why do you want the poison or bacteria or whatever it is, anyway? She asked changing the subject quickly. 

Her grinned, So that I can infect the entire ministry of magic with it. 

Yes, you see, now that I have control of the school, yes there's that ministry replacement but she doesn't notice anything, now that I have that I've set my sights higher. I'm going to take over the ministry and things will be run _my _way. What's the use of having all the power I took from the other stone bearers if I can't use it?

And you'll kill the other two because of course Tiffany's not really a witch is she? Hermione asked bitterly. 

No, no Tiffany's just some squib who was brought up in the school; don't ask me why because frankly I don't know. Diamond said dismissively. 

You'll kill the others though? Hermione asked. 

Oh yes, given time, I will. He said. 

You're twisted, Hermione spat at him, all control ebbing away along with her rapidly vanishing strength. 

Oh that's harsh. He said smiling and unnerving her even more. 

Hermione didn't reply as she felt a fresh wave of despair wash over her. It was over, at least for her. She didn't believe for one minute that Diamond would succeed in his misguided scheme, for a start there was Neville's antidote, but she didn't doubt for one minute that Diamond would kill the other two students, who were probabley the ones escorting her to the bathroom every day. Then there was the surety that the illness would probabley kill her once Diamond had got his sample, that she wouldn't see any of her friends again, or her parents, or Ron. Wouldn't have the chance to tell him how she felt

I'll leave that to sink in shall I? Diamond asked reading her face. 

Hermione didn't say anything and didn't look up again till he'd gone. During this time she was making a decision, it was time to chance an escape. If they killed her trying, well, it wouldn't matter. If she got away- somehow- any way then she'd warn people and maybe those students wouldn't have to die- and maybe she'd get an antidote and maybe she'd she Ron again

*

The obvious place is Moonstone Manor. Ron said again. 

But why Ron, Malfoy's not even there anymore? Remus Lupin asked patiently from behind his desk. 

Ron answered, But I don't think Hermione was convinced that he was Diamond.

What did she say that makes you think that? Remus asked. 

Ron said feeling useless, It was just a look

Even Harry was sceptical, A look?

I know Hermione better than anyone in here- even you Ginny, Ron said furiously glaring at his sister who had been about to interrupt, I know when she isn't happy about something I just know it.

Ron, Hermione's changed, Ginny said gently, You might have just imagined it.

And by going to Moonstone Heights we are probabley just going on the wild goose chase that whoever took her wants us to go on! Harry said quickly before Ron could explode at his sister. 

Yes, it's probably just some crazed relative of someone Hermione's had convicted, Remus Lupin said in a calming voice. 

So why hasn't there been any ransom note? Ron demanded. 

It hasn't really been long enough for that, Remus said. 

Nearly 3 days she's been missing and you don't think that's long enough? Ron asked furiously. 

In past cases, it's been up a month before any ransom demands have been made, Remus said. 

Ron didn't reply. He didn't know why, but he was sure that Hermione would be found at Moonstone Heights and her certainly didn't like the idea of waiting a month for a ransom note. She could be dead by then- had they forgotten how ill she was? 

He stayed in the background as the other three immersed themselves in files compiling lists of possible suspects. Eventually he slipped away, grunting that he was going for some fresh air. 

Once outside, he found himself looking up the co-ordinates for Moonstone Heights and with no real plan in his head he apparated. If they weren't going to listen to him, well he'd just have to find her on his own! 

AN- Please, please, please review!

Random quote- Let the wookie win Threepio, the annoying but loveble gold robot from Star Wars A New Hope.


	13. Chapter 13: Defending Mozart

PRECIOUS STONES

**Chapter 13- Defending Mozart**

_DISCLAIMER- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers not me!_

_AN- I know it's been an awfully long time but I beg for forgiveness with exams and finishing school I've had no time to write I haven't had any room in my head for anything other than formulas, poetical devices, historical fact etc! Now that all of that is gradually filtering out I am FINALLY able to start finishing yes for alas we are nearly at an end finishing this story. And with any luck starting on the sequel pretty soon!!! After all I have three gloriously unfilled weeks ahead of me!_

_Thanks for the reviews I received for the last chapter; they really encouraged me even if I couldn't write more straight away! _

_I hope you're all still reading this and if you are thanks for putting up with my infrequent updates and rambling messages! Not to mention my frequent mistakes. _

_AN2- Dedicated to Elfin Princess Prue for sticking with me on this one for a start and helping me out sooooo much, not to mention exam encouragement! (Blatant plug- go read her fic, The Voice Within it's amazing!)_

_He He enjoy:_

Hermione's head had been working overtime since Diamond had left. He'd said that there was a ministry representative taking care of the school since Malfoy had been taken away

Escape had seemed impossible but now all she'd have to do would be to alert this Ministry Representative to the fact that she was _there._

When the boys came as usual to escort her to the bathroom Hermione was subservient and docile, pretending to be weaker than she was and not bombarding them with questions. She stumbled a few times, just for effect.

Inside the small cramped bathroom her resolve nearly failed her. Her weakness wasn't all feigned and her legs shook as she stood listening at the door waiting for the right moment. A sensible, calm part of her reasoned that her plan was foolhardy and that it was only the rising fever that led her to attempt such madness, but a stronger part of her the desperate recklessness that had overcome her since listening to Diamond forced her not to give up.

She hadn't been a Gryffindor for no reason.

She's taking her time. On boy said to the other.

She didn't look to good.Diamond said to expect that.Yeah but

Hermione took her chance, screaming she threw herself onto the floor and did her best to look as if she had just collapsed. This produced the desired effect- within moments the boys were inside- and looking anxious.

She's collapsed, One said to the other.

What do we do?Take her to Diamond.I don't knowLook Mark I don't like it either but what choice do we have?I still don't know.

Hermione bit her lip, ignoring a sharp pain in her elbow form a knock on her way down she, jumped up surprising the two boys for long enough for her to bolt out of the bathroom and rush headlong into the dimly lit passage they had just come out down.

Despite her failing strength she ran, taking the only other turn than the one that led back to her prison room.

She could hear their voices pursuing her but continued running blindly, head pounding and the pain in her elbow growing. Her legs didn't feel as though they belonged to her anymore and her breathing was laboured.

She blinked ahead blindly looking for a way out, someone to help as her pursuers drew closer, shouting at her things her exhausted mind couldn't take in. she couldn't go much further

Her legs buckled beneath her and everything went black as her body gave up.

Ron arrived on the frozen grounds of Moonstone Heights once again to find the tall manor building eerily quiet.

Suspicion and dread grew in his mind as he crunched forward through the snow, no plan in his head, all of his intensive FA training gone out of the window- he had disobeyed orders by going there so the normal rules no longer seemed to apply.

Trying to calm himself, and clear his mind into thinking properly- thinking in the way he had been trained to think.

His DA cloak- usually green- had gone white blending him in with his surroundings and he drew the hood up to conceal his bright red hair as well. Ron had faith in the magical camouflage properties of his cloak and knew that, were anyone to look down across the snow covered lawn they wouldn't see him or his shadow.

Soft greyish light filtered out from large windows near the front of the building, and Ron had to skirt around on high garden wall to avoid them. He could vaguely hear voices but couldn't get close enough to make out words without being seen.

There was a gate in the wall, which using an old spell, a favourite of Hermione's, he easily opened.

The gate creaked open to reveal a small, kitchen garden, the neat lines of plants were covered in frost and a bird bath near the centre was frozen over. Ron could barely see where the garden entered and building began for there were no lights on at the back of the manor and what little moon there was had been obscured by the high garden wall.

Not wanting to risk lighting his wand and alerting possible enemies inside, Ron felt his way all the wall until he came to the building, from here he moved silently against it until he came to what he guessed was a kitchen door.

A simple spell told Ron all of the guards and magical watches that had been set on the door. Powerful but simple- ones the alohomora charm would be useless against but no math for some of the more powerful entry spells Ron had learnt in his FA training.

He whispered, instantly the magical guards fell without setting off any alarms and Ron was able to use alohomora on the ordinary lock that was still in tact.

He found himself in an extensive kitchen- newly washed pots and pans had been left out to dry and Ron could smell the lingering aromas of whatever stew that had been made earlier in the evening.

He was stopping to let his eyes adjust to the lack of light in the room when he hard voices coming in his direction. Thinking quickly he dived under a work bench and froze as the voices drew closer.

Gawd' these are heavy.I know. Don't know who he thinks he is having us cart these around all over the place.

A thudding noise on the other side of kitchen followed and Ron was aware of something being put down roughly.

I don't see how that ministry guy doesn't suspect something.Why should he, he thinks Master Draco was behind it all.

The speakers were male and young. Ron would have placed them in their late teens. Probably sixteen- like all the victims.

What's he planning now?I dunno. I think he's gone mad.I thought he was going to kill us when she nearly got away.

Ron's heart thudded painfully against his rib bones. _Nearly got away_ Were they talking about Hermione?

I dunno why he doesn't just kill her and get it over with.I don't like all this killing. Diamond never said it was going to be like this.Diamond never said a lot of things.

_Diamond!! _From his hiding place Ron frowned in confusion. Diamond had turned out to be Draco hadn't he? Then he remembered Hermione's hesitancy to accept this and realised they had been tricked. Diamond was someone else all together.

Why does he want to be starting making all these potions now anyway? It's nearly 9 o'clock. Couldn't it wait till morning?I don't know

There was pause.

I heard him saying something to Tiff' about the illness being at the right stage- I think he's trying to brew an illness. Ron heard one boy say in a low voice.

Silence followed this, a silence in which Ron reached for the silver necklace he had put in one of the hidden pockets in his cloak and felt his insides go cold with dread. They'd forced Hermione back into her illness.

Come on, we still have three of these to shift. One voice said and Ron heard them leaving.

As their footsteps faded Ron's brain stepped up a gear. Ducking out from his hiding place Ron trailed behind them, as silently as his tall body allowed him to.

They led him upstairs, into what looked like a potions classroom- there was a lamp burning in this room and Ron could see their faces, they were only boys.

He hated doing it, but what else could he do?

Stupefy! Stupefy!

The two boys fell to the ground stunned. That got them out of the way.

The next thing Hermione was aware of was soft music crackling through what sounded like an old muggle gramophone. For a moment she was back at home, with her parents.

However the tune was unfamiliar and images of her fruitless flight came flooded into her head. Slowly, resignedly she opened her eyes.

Diamond towered above her, humming along to the music as the blonde youth thumbed through a heavy, dusty old book.

He said seeing her and smiling for the entire world like someone who'd simply come to visit a friend in hospital.

Hermione pushed herself up slowly, feeling dizzy as she did so, and found that she'd been placed on a low couch in a wide stone room with no hangings or furnishings.

Well, well, well, The boy said, his crystalline eyes mocking, You very nearly slipped through my fingers.

Hermione didn't answer it took all of her energy to keep upright in a sitting position.

Do you like the music? He asked, closing the book with a loud thump.

When she didn't answer again he continued, One of Moonstone's students composed it,

Garnet I believe. Pity he had to die, he showed such promise.Why you Hermione spat but cut off coughing.

Yes, well of course Garnet idolised Mozart but although I do admit I find his music entertaining he was just a_ muggle _after all.

Hermione glared at him, unable to do anymore and felt despair as childhood memories flooded though, Mozart was her mother's favourite composer and had she had the energy she would have defended his genius to the end.

Yes, well, He said with a satisfied nod, It won't be long now. Soon you'll not have to worry about _anything_ anymore. In fact I've just sent the boys down with some cauldrons. You see Miss Granger; from you I can take the illness and brew it. Before long the whole ministry will have sampled my talents at potion making.

With that Hermione's resolve failed and she slumped back down onto the couch, icy tears welling up in her eyes. She turned her face away from him so that he wouldn't see her tears but nothing could stop them coming.

And humming Moonlight Sonata in her head only made them come thicker and faster.

From a simple mapping spell Ron could tell that some smaller rooms were occupied on the top floor, where Ron knew from his visit to arrest Malfoy was where the bedrooms where. A larger room on the first floor seemed more likely, the only other room occupied.

Ron wished his spell was advanced enough to tell how many people were in each room but he didn't risk any more complicated magic for fear of being detected. _Always keep the element of surprise, _an important rule drummed into him from the day he began FA training.

He crept up the wide marble staircase which had seemed a lot less sinister in the daylight. Now, as Ron skulked up it in the shadows the highly polished surface glittered maliciously as if stained with blood. Remembering the scene at the Investigative Auror Headquarters with Azurite's murder, he shivered. He'd never forget the blood not even in the work that he did. That had been on a staircase just like the one he was currently climbing.

Reaching the landing, Ron could see a pale orange light flickering from beneath a doorway, and a soft unfamiliar music drifted to his ears. It was a strangely calm piece of music contrasting the turmoil he felt.

Without warning, the door creaked open and Ron was forced to act sooner than he'd expected.

It was over in a matter of moments He yelled, but the spell just bounced off the tall figure ahead of him, and Ron had to duck to prevent it hitting him instead.

He bellowed, 

Still the spells bounced off the figure, who let out a high pitched evil laugh and for one terrible instant Ron thought he was facing Voldemort.

Then the face came into focus and he saw a different terror, for the first time Ron laid eyes on Diamond's pale blonde hair and diamond like eyes, and the mouth that was perpetually twisted into a sneering smile.

Here for Miss Granger? He asked.

Ron didn't say anything, his mind was frozen, his usually quick brain refused to come up with any plans. Never before had he seen anyone able to simply let spells bounce off him and all he could think of was Hermione.

Bewildered Ron couldn't get his body to move as Diamond raised a wand over his head.

Ron shut his eyes and prepared for the worst

CRASH!

Something happened and the tall boy feel forward a surprised expression on his even face Ron, his mind waking up suddenly caught him as he fell.

He dropped the boy a rushed forward, there looking as though she were about to collapse stood Hermione, a big heavy book in her head, bushy curls falling haphazardly around her pale confused face He said hoarsely, gathering her into his arms gratefully.

Mozart Ron, She whispered her voice cracking, He insulted Mozart.Just a muggle Mozarthe was going to take over the ministry making them all illand oh Ron? Ron asked looking down at her ashen face and wide haunted brown eyes.

I'm ill, will it never go away? She asked desperately.

Oh Hermione you know it will, He said holding her closer and sounding more certain than he felt she was just so _fragile_.

Ron let her cry into his robes, smoothing her curls with his free hand and feeling his legs wobble just from having her so close.

Ron didn't know how long they stood there, but it wasn't long before Harry arrived with a back up FA squad and a medi-witch prized Hermione from his hold.

She'll be all right, Harry assured him, coming to stand by Ron who was watching the witch take Hermione away on a stretcher.

She was so weak Ron said shaking his head.

Neville and Ginny are waiting back at headquarters they know what to do. Harry said soothingly.

You don't understand, Ron groaned.

I froze Harry! Ron admitted bitterly, I froze and I couldn't save herBut DiamondKnocked out by a book Harry! Ron whispered fiercely, A book in Hermione's hands Harry! She saved me in the end!It turned out ok though didn't it? Harry asked tentatively.

But I couldn't save her, Ron said.

Look Ron, we all freeze from time to time, we can't always saveWhy Harry, why can I save countless faceless victims in the face of danger but not the woman I love?

AN- Ta DA! Another chapter finished finally! Does the weird title make any sense or not? I found it hard to write an action/adventure type of chapter did it work? Please review and tell meonce more I apologize for the wait!


	14. Chapter 14: Conversations

**Precious Stones **

**Chapter 14- Conversations **

****

_AN- Agh what a fool I am! Look at me trying to be soooooo clever over the whole Mozart thing and then I go and choose a piece of music that he didn't even write, thanks to WMG for pointing that out! What a fool I am… I will change that later, for now though I'll concentrate on getting the story finished!_

_This is the second last chapter. There will be an epilogue. Then I am afraid you could be waiting a long time, at least a month, for the sequel even though I already have the basic idea for it. _

_Reason for this being that I am going on Holiday… to New Zealand! Whoa does excited little dance. Stopping off at LA on the way there and in Singapore on the way back. Ok Now I'm just bragging. _

_Anyway I promise that the sequel will appear when I get back and will be updated more quickly than this one! After all what will I have to do during all the long plane journeys than scribble down my sequel so that all I have to do is type the first chapters up when I get home… lol other than working out a plot line of course. But more about that in the next chapter. _

_Anyway thanks to all my reviewers, in the epilogue I will include personal thankyous to my lovely faithful reviewers but for now… here's Chapter 14…_

Mr and Mrs Granger were beside themselves despite Molly Weasley's best efforts to placate them. When Hermione hadn't showed up on Boxing Day in Newcastle they'd not worried, Hermione's job kept her very busy and they understood that. However when Ron had rang them fearing for her, they had panicked and to Mr Weasley's bemusement gone straight to the Burrow via the floo powder that Hermione had given them… just in case.

Ginny watched them as they clung to each other looking pale and anxious, sitting in Remus Lupin's office in the early hours of the morning.

"How about some tea, Helen?" Molly asked gently.

"I'm all right," Helen Granger replied, her greyish eyes wide and her lips trembling.

Helen Granger was the complete opposite to Hermione in many ways. Although ageing, she had an air of classic beauty about her, small and petite with blonde hair that she always had tied up in a loose bun at the nape of her neck. This complete with pretty grey eyes and good cheekbones marked her as a very elegant woman whose age had added character to her looks rather than rotting away at them.

That night however, her hair was disarrayed and tangled and long elegant hands clung desperately to her husband.

"Are you sure Helen?" Thomas Granger said softly, "It'll warm you up."

Hermione took after her father. While retaining some things from her mother like good cheekbones and slight frame, Ginny saw mostly traces of Thomas Granger in Hermione. A mass of dark curly hair and skin that tanned easily has been passed on to his daughter. Not to mention usually dancing brown eyes and a wry, sarcastic smile.

"I'm not cold." She said quickly, her voice cracking.

"You're shivering dear, here take my cloak." Molly Weasley said taking off her own thick woollen cloak.

"Thank you," Thomas Weasley said with a grateful smile for Ginny's mother and wrapping it around his wife.

Helen seemed not to notice.

"Why can't we see her?" She asked casting wildly around the room, "What's happening to her?"

"The healers would call for you if anything went wrong," Molly said soothingly, "They just need time to do their work."

"She should see a proper doctor!" Helen argued.

"Now Helen, one of our doctors wouldn't know how to deal with an em… magical illness. She's best off where she is." Thomas said taking his wife's hand.

"No," She said drawing away from him, "I want to see my daughter!"

Ginny looked at her, not knowing what to say. She saw the frantic tears that streaked the muggle woman's face and suddenly felt ashamed. Ashamed that wizards, who had such knowledge and ability at their feet could let people like Diamond and Draco Malfoy exist. Ashamed that far too often magic was used to break apart lives.

"She'll be all right." Ginny whispered determinedly, for her own sake as much as Helen's.

Helen was surprised for a moment, and looked at Ginny as if she hadn't known she was there.

"It's Ginny isn't it?" Thomas Granger asked.

"Yes."

"Before she was kidnapped, she suffered again from this illness. Did you see that?" Thomas asked her urgently.

"Yes." Ginny nodded.

"And what happened then? Did she recover? Quickly?"

"Yes," Ginny replied truthfully, "Harry got me to get the potion to her as soon as possible."

"And is this just the same as the last time?"

Ginny gulped, she found that she couldn't be untruthful to him. Not even to soothe them.

"No," She said softly, "The poison hadn't had as much time to work on her, we caught it earlier."

Helen Granger let out an anguished sob.

"What does that mean?" Thomas pressed Ginny.

"I don't know. It shouldn't make such a difference, but…"

Ginny looked to her mother for help. Molly Weasley who was looking pale and fearful herself bit her lip.

"I don't see ho it will make any difference, we just have to give the healers time to work."

"She'll be all right," Ginny repeated firmly.

"Do you really believe that?" Helen demanded of her.

"Yes." Ginny said, ignoring the voice in her head telling her that she couldn't be sure.

Hours had passed since Harry had brought back a distraught Ron and said that Hermione was in the hospital wing. He'd taken Ron down too not long after that and said he'd call for Mr and Mrs Granger when things were stable. It had been an anxious night, after discovering Ron had went off on his own Harry had gathered a FA team quickly and followed him.

Ginny felt herself overcome by weariness and lowered herself slowly onto the couch in front of the fire as Helen and Thomas Granger turned to each other and began a whispered conference. Her mother busied herself with making the tea Helen Granger had said she didn't want..

Ginny closed her eyes, but couldn't sleep.

She knew that Hermione was safe now she was in the hand of the healers, but she couldn't help but worry. Neville was down there too, with his potion. Remus and Kathryn Marsden the head of the FA had left to secure the situation at Moonstone Heights.

Sitting in the flickering half light of the office, Ginny opened her eyes to watch the faces of Hermione's parents pale and shadowed and felt sick with fear herself, could Hermione be lucky a third time? She had every belief in Neville's skills in making the special potion but things seemed so bad.

She knew that if there really was no hope for her, someone would have come to get her parents, to say goodbye.

Thinking that Ginny shivered- goodbye. She didn't want to have to stay goodbye to her closest friend of recent years. Tears formed in her eyes at the thought of all the things they'd done together, the habits they had formed. Meeting frequently in Luna's Gran's café, going to the muggle theatre to treat themselves, going up to Hogwarts from time to time to see Neville.

Turning back towards the fire, so that Mr and Mrs Granger wouldn't see that she wiped the tears away and forced herself to be positive. She had to hold onto the fact that Neville's potion hadn't yet failed.

Her mother watching her, caught her eyes and smiled encouragingly. Ginny smiled back shakily but found that she couldn't stop her restless hands clawing at the skirts of her robes. She couldn't bear waiting.

At around half past four in the morning Harry entered the office looking tired and drained.

There seemed to be a drawing in of breaths and everyone in the office held their breath waiting either to despair or to be relieved.

"She's all right."

As he said it Harry's face broke into a exhausted grin. Ginny could feel herself smiling too.,

"Helen, Thomas. You can go down and see her now." He said.

Ginny stayed out of the way as the Grangers rushed out of the room, followed by her mother, filled with overwhelming relief.

When they'd gone Harry sat down heavily in Remus' chair by the fire and put his head in his hands.

"Oh Ginny," He said wearily, "It was terrible."

Ignoring her own fatigue, she crossed towards him and put a hand on his back.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Diamond wasn't Malfoy, it was another student… he killed them all Ginny. Just to get their power… and our spells… Ron's spells were powerless to stop him."

Ginny gasped, taking it in although Harry's brief explanation made little sense to her, she grasped onto the concept of what had happened and seeing the look of horror on his face filled her with alarm at what must have happened.

"What _did_ stop him?" She asked.

At this Harry smiled wryly and looked up. "A book. Hermione hit him over the head with a book."

Despite herself Ginny laughed, "Now there's irony for you. Proves the pen is mightier than the sword."

Harry laughed, "Now you sound like the journalist you are."

"I won't leak any of this." Ginny said suddenly defensive.

She had thought that by now she was used to people being vaguely suspicious of her because she was a reporter but the slight look of misgiving that crossed Harry's face hurt her. Surely _he_ could trust her.

Harry looked at her surprised, "No," He said vaguely, "It didn't even cross my mind."

Ginny smiled, it was nice that he had such faith in her, even after all that had passed between them. She felt a sudden strong rush of affection for him and put her arms around him, sitting on the arm of Remus' chair. He responded by allowing her to nestle into his chest.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?" She asked.

He didn't reply, just put his lips to her hair and squeezed her hand.

When Hermione woke up feeling weak and confused she was surprised to find herself back in her side room on the Hospital Wing. Feeling immediately disoriented, Hermione thought for a moment that the happenings at Moonstone Heights were only fevered induced dreams and that really she hadn't left her bed at all.

Reaching up to her forehead she found that it had been no dream. A thick bandage was there were she'd fell after trying to escape the two teenaged boys. She winced, it hurt.

She was oddly disappointed to find that it was her mother who sat by her, not, like last time, Ron. Her mother sat dwarfed by the large squashy armchair she was in, looking pale and untidy. Hermione blinked, her mother was _never _untidy.

Helen Granger watched her daughter carefully, blinking back tears.

"Mum?" Hermione asked groggily, feeling more confused than ever.

"They said you'd sleep for days," Helen sounded surprised.

"Oh." Hermione responded, "Haven't I?"

"No those healers only left a little while ago, to see to your friend. Your father just went out to…" Helen explained patiently.

"Ron?" Hermione cut in suddenly panicking.

"Calm down dear," Helen said, "He only had a few cuts, he was hovering in here a moment ago. He wouldn't rest until they told him YOU were all right."

"Oh." Hermione could feel her face colouring in spite of situation.

"Oh Hermione," Helen's voice cracked unexpectedly, "We were so worried. They made us sit in that big office with Molly and her daughter, we didn't know what was happening!"

"Oh Mum…"

"We thought you were going to die, Hermione… like when you were nineteen… they wouldn't tell us anything like just because we're muggle we're stupid!"

"Mum," Hermione said, feeling close to tears too shaky to deal with her mother outburst yet forced to do so at the same time, "Molly and Ginny wouldn't have kept anything from you, they probably kept you away because it always looks worse then it is! Honestly, the potion works wonders. If I'd have been going to die they'd have let you see me."

Hermione's voice sounded hoarse and shaky and she didn't have the energy to put any emphasis into her speech but it must have got through because Helen nodded, then stood up so that she could embrace her only daughter.

Which was how Thomas Granger found them when he came back bearing cups of steaming coffee.

"I told you she'd be all right," He said softly, making Helen jump.

Hermione pulled away from her mother so that she could see her father.

"Hi Dad." She said wiping the tears that were rolling down her cheeks away, "Nice to see you."

He grinned, "Nice to see you too 'Mione."

"When did you get here?" Hermione asked, suddenly feeling a lot better, when she was working all the time she forgot how much she missed her parents but now, especially after the agony of her days of captivity when she'd had a lot of time to think, she realised how much she had missed them.

"In the early hours of the morning." Thomas replied.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Well we began getting worried when you didn't turn up on boxing day and then Ron phoned, sounding very agitated."

"Yes," Helen cut in wryly, "We were a little confused when he rang us, we understood that the two of you didn't speak anymore."

"Oh we ended up working together," Hermione said evasively not wanting to answer their questioning on that particular topic.

"Anyway," Thomas cut in, sensing his daughter unease, "We used that power stuff to get to the Burrow. They were surprised I can tell you, but anyway after that Molly brought us here and Arthur said he was going in to work to see if he could find anything out there."

"Oh, he wouldn't. It'll have been all IA controlled." Hermione said.

"As soon as these, what do you call them? Healers? Say you're well enough to leave, you're coming home for a good rest."

Hermione smiled reluctantly, "Ok Mum."

She suddenly didn't know if she could put up with her mother's fussing and nursing for too long.

"It'll be good to have you at home again Hermione." Her father said.

"It'll be good to be home again," Hermione replied.

Ron spent an uncomfortable night in the hospital wing of the Investigative Institute. He had refused to take the sleeping potion till after he knew Hermione would live and had been forced to lie awake underneath a scratchy blanket listening to Neville, Harry and the healers as they did everything they could.

It had been agonising.

Now, waking up the bright sunshine with a throbbing head he had trouble remembering where he was. Till it all flooded back.

"Hermione."

He scrambled out of the low hospital bed which was on the open ward and straightened out of his robes, which were still torn and bloody ones from the night before. He didn't care.

He couldn't believe it when he found Hermione sitting up reading a book.

She closed it down and smiled shyly when she saw him. Ron found himself suddenly self conscious too and when he opened his mouth to speak he found he didn't know what to say.

"How are you?" She asked him evenly.

"Oh I'm fine." He said feeling wrong-footed. Shouldn't _he _have been asking that?

"Harry said you had some bad cuts, and a broken rib?" She said inquiringly.

"Oh they were nothing, a healer dealt with that in no time." He said, "But what about _you_?"

She shrugged, "I'm all right I guess."

"How do you feel?" He asked gently, looking at her. She was pale and her cheeks were sunken. She seemed very fragile sitting there in the hospital wing's standard white robe for patients who had to stay any length of time with her cloud of tangled dark curls and large brown eyes.

The hands that held the book, a slim muggle paperback, seemed not to have enough strength to do keep it and shook visibly making Ron frown.

Hermione seeing what he was looking at put the book down on the blue coverlet and met his eyes.

"I'm all right," She said firmly.

Ron shakily made his way to the armchair beside the bed where he had sat for so many hours when she'd taken ill that day in the snow.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He asked her.

"I couldn't not anymore. Mum and Dad have been here, Molly's just taken them back to the burrow to get some rest."

"Mum's been here?" Ron asked surprised.

"Yeah," Hermione replied smiling, "She said she was coming back to see how you were."

Ron smiled, he longed to see his mother. And his father too for that matter. He had been cut off for too long.

"You've missed her haven't you?" Hermione asked him softly.

He looked up and met her gaze, nodding slowly, "Just as I've missed you."

She bit her lip, "I missed you too Ron."

He felt the intensity of her gaze as her eyes filled up with tears. He knew suddenly how deeply she felt his going away as a betrayal. He realised that he hadn't moved on at all, that he still loved her in the same way he always had. Under her searching scrutiny he knew also, that she hadn't moved on either.

"Oh 'Mione." He whispered.

She looked away, furiously wiping away tears that had begun to fall. Angry at himself for upsetting her, he stood up, his legs still feeling shaky and sat down beside her on the bed, putting his arm around her thin shoulders.

"I'm sorry," He said, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." She replied.

She leant into his embrace and he tightened her hold on her in response. He felt so angry at himself. Angry that she was upset, angry that he'd not spoken to her for years, angry that he hadn't been able to protect her when she'd needed it.

Protect her. That's what had started all their arguments in the first place, his stupid overprotection of her.

He remembered bitterly that he hadn't been able to save her, he hadn't defeated Diamond and that the only reason that they were both safe in the hospital wing was because she despite being ill and mustered the strength to pick up a book and knock the boy on the head with it.

"Ssh," He murmured stroking her hair, till her sobs subsided.

Then he remembered something.

He let her go and fumbled in his pocket till he found it.

"I should have given you this in person," He said, "I should have said how I felt when I gave you it but I…"

"Hmm?" She said, moving away so that she could look at his face.

"This." He said, drawing it out of his pocket.

"Oh," She said softly, taking the silver chain from him and fingering the intricate, pretty snowflake.

She looked up at him eyes shining.

"Ron I…"

"I chickened out of coming to see you that day," Ron cut in, "It was Christmas, even though Kathy had given me leave to come and make sure the case was finalised. I couldn't bear it… I felt so much for you and you seemed to have moved on…"

"I never moved on Ron," Hermione cut in bitterly.

"You didn't?" Ron asked.

"How could I after everything we've been though with Harry? With Ginny, Luna, Neville and the rest? Everything we'd done together?"

Ron looked away feeling guilty. There was a long awkward pause.

"What do you feel Ron?" Hermione demanded softly.

He looked up, meeting those wide, intelligent, brown eyes looking at him. Those same eyes that had haunted him all their years apart. He didn't even need to think about his response.

"I love you Hermione." He said hoarsely.

A small sob escaped her and she seemed to be shaking more than ever, he reached out and took her hand. Taking from it the silver chain.

"Lift your hair up," He said and she obeyed.

Clumsily because the chain was so dainty and his hand so large and ungainly, he fasented the chain around her neck, back where it belonged.

That done she pulled away from him to look at him. He didn't let go of her hand.

It felt small, delicate and frail in his grip, yet right at the same time as if that was were it belonged.

Slowly she gulped and said, "And I love you Ron."

Ron hadn't been prepared to hear that and looked at her with surprise but she just reached out for him and pulled him closer. He complied and wrapped his arm around her.

"I missed you so much," She whispered into his chest.

"I'm sorry," He said again, "I'm sorry that you had to get hurt, sorry you had to go through all of this. Sorry that I was so horrible to you…"

He stopped aburptly realisng that she had fallen asleep against his chest. He suddenly realised how tired he was too, and eventually fell asleep too.

Which was how Ginny and Harry found them both asleep on the narrow bed, finally looking peaceful.

AN- So how was that? Good? Bad? Indifferent. Please review and tell me what you think!

RANDOM QUOTE- "Hello my equal superior…"

Supplied by Mandy and Michelle… my friends, both as mad as me!

Which reminds me… I was supposed to dedicate this chapter to Michelle… lol there you go, this chapter is dedicated to Michelle, just for being her.


	15. Epilogue

**Precious Stones by Hermione Starise**

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING and WARNER BROTHERS not me!!!

AN- Guess what I'm going to say sorry!!! I know I meant to have this up before I left but I suddenly remembered that I actually had to pack and I completely forgot, in the last minute rush to get ready!

Sigh New Zealand what I wouldn't give to be back there.

Anyway I will make up for it, by having the prologue to the sequel, Our World, Winter posted at the same time as this. With Our World, Winter I already had a rough idea of what it was going to be about, but my holiday to NZ inspired me and now it's going to tale place there. Anyway

Precious Stones ends

EPILOGUE

All too soon he was called away.

On the fifth of January, Hermione and Ginny walked down to the edge of Celebration Wood with Ron and Harry. The snow had begun to melt but ice still clung to the bare trees which lined the pathway and loomed over them threateningly.

New Year had passed quietly and without event. Hermione had gradually recovered, enough to take small, un-taxing walks and to sit up in the staff lounge with Ron. Harry and Ginny had generally been around, more often than not going off on their own.

Hermione had found it nice just to be able to sit with Ron, talking and laughing: catching up

They hadn't re-opened the topic of what they felt for each other. No, they understood each other that was what was important and besides both knew that they would have to say goodbye again soon. By tacit agreement they didn't venture onto that topic either.

Now, though, he was going and everything seemed to be coming to an end.

The sky above was a bleak, nondescript grey colour and the air was sharp, cold and crisp. A bitter wind played in amongst their robes and the ground was slippery underfoot.

The past few weeks had passed for too quickly for anyone's likely

Ron was grim, feeling terribly miserable and reluctant to let go of the peaceful time they had been enjoying. He found himself watching Hermione's pale face, she looked better, less frail and not so thin but he could see she was trying not to cry.

He smiled at her, She had been warned to wrap up warm against the cold by one of the healers and it appeared she had taken this advice to heart, with her thick red cloak, white gloves and scarf.

She smiled back at him from underneath the hood which was pulled close around her head, concealing her dark curls, which Ron knew to have regained their bounce. She was recovering quickly.

At least he wouldn't have to worry about that.

Hermione kept herself close to Ron but watched Harry and Ginny, just ahead of them. The two were holding hands, they might not want to part, but at least they were ready for it. Hermione couldn't help feeling with anguish that there were things still left unsaid between them: that should have been said.

She looked up to find Ron smiling sadly at her, and smiled back.

Impulsively she let her hand find his, and clung tight.

She heard him whisper, and tears sprung into her eyes, not for the first time that day.

It was with painful slowness that they finally reached the apparition point.

Harry and Ginny stood apart to say their goodbyes and Hermione found herself being dragged to one side by Ron.

Hermione began finding that she couldn't bear to look him in the eyes.

He said, gently lifting her chin with his hands so that she was forced to meet his gaze.

Oh Ron! She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and never wanting to let go and burying her face into his chest so that he would have to see the tears that were now freely rolling down her cheeks.

Ron, once again, thrown by the sheer luxury of physical contact, felt choked. Unable to speak he just stroked her hair and allowed himself to hold her close. Memorising her scent, the way her hair felt, how right she felt in his arms He said, making her look up at him with those bottomless brown eyes, sparkling with tears.

Kathy says she's trying to get the no-contact rules abolished. She wants to give FA's a home life. Hermione whispered, her voice cracking with a reckless, desperate hope.

I know. Ron said, And we'll just have to wait for that to happen.Ron it could take years, Hermione said, tears rolling down her cheeks anew.

We'll just have to pray it won't. Ron said firmly, I'm not loosing you again Hermione.

She looked up at him, his blue eyes were shining with determination and the intensity in them when he looked at her, almost frightened her- but it was good to know it was there.

He repeated, wiping away a tear, I want you to promise me something.Never take off that snowflake pendent, He whispered.

Hermione smiled, Don't worry, I won't.I'm serious Mione, there's more to that little trinket than just charms against an old poison. She asked confused, What do you mean?Just promise.Ok, I promise never to take off my necklace, She said frowning, Ron, why?

He didn't answer, instead Hermione found herself being kissed, passionately, urgently

He broke away suddenly, Let's not make this any harder He said hoarsely.

Hermione shook her head, and stood on her tip toes in order to kiss him herself, she felt him tense in surprise but relaxed quickly and deepened the kiss.

Ironic Hermione thought in a start of detached way, that it comes to this just as we are forced to part again.

I meant what I said Hermione, He whispered into her ear as they finished, I love you.Me too, Hermione replied.

I have to go now, He said.

Yeah, of course you do. She said, trying to smile.

They walked back over to Harry and Ginny.

Well, I guess this is it? Harry said, trying to look bright but Hermione could see the melancholy in his emerald green eyes.

Bye Hermione, He said, giving her a swift hug.

Bye Harry.It's nice to see you and Ron have sorted yourself out, Harry said, making Hermione blush.

I'll miss you Harry Potter. Hermione said sadly.

I'll miss you too Inspector. Harry replied grinning, Don't worry it won't be so long till we're all together again.I hope so.

Ron finished saying goodbye to his sister and with one last glance filled with meaning to Hermione, he turned and with two loud pops both he and Harry were gone.

Hermione and Ginny stayed stood where they were, staring at the spot where the two men had stood for a long minute.

Finally Ginny spoke.

Come on we better get you back inside. She said smiling.

Hermione smiled back, wondering if she could ever be happy since Ron's being in her life was what her happiness seemed to depend on.

At least they she and Ginny still had each other.

Wordlessly Ginny took her arm and together they walked back to the headquarters building. Getting inside just as it began to rain.

AN- THE END or is it? You'll be pleased to know that at the same time I'm posting this, I'm posting the prologue to the sequel, Our World, Winter, and I'm already half way through the first chapter.

Thank you all so much for sticking with me, even though I've never updated nearly so often as I should have done.

All my reviewers have been wonderful and I wouldn't have got this far if it hadn't been for you lot. SNIFF SNIFF Lol, I'm getting emotional!

Thanks so, so much,

**Hermione Starise**


End file.
